l'amour est plus fort que les larmes
by arutha01
Summary: Une petite histoire qui se passe lors de la 7eme année. Pas de spolier du 7eme tome des aventures de Harry Potter car je ne l’ai pas encore lu. C'est ma première fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.
1. Chapter 1

**chapitre 1 – un allier inattendu**

Il régnait une étrange atmosphère dans Privet Drive.

Dans quelques heures le jeune Harry Potter aurait 17 ans, l'âge de la majorité chez les sorciers. Pour le moment il était comme à son habitude dans le parc près de la maison, n'ayant aucune envie d'être à proximité des Dursley.

Il faisait étrangement froid pour un mois d'août. Les moldus pensaient que décidément le réchauffement climatique avait des conséquences imprévisibles. Harry lui savait pertinemment ce qu'il en était et le réchauffement climatique tant traité dans les journaux télévisés moldu, n'y était pour rien. Il connaissait la raison de ce froid si étrange, et cette raison avait un nom « Voldemort. »

En pensant à son ennemi Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Tout ce qu'il essayait d'oublier revint d'un coup à son esprit : la mort de ses parents, de Sirius, la prophétie mais surtout la mort de Dumbledore. A cette idée, une bouffée de haine à l'encontre de Rogue le submergea, l'empêchant de se rendre compte qu'un étrange groupe venait droit sur lui.

Au même moment, non loin de là, Dudley se promenait avec ses deux inséparables comparses. Il avait bien changé au cours de cette année. Le petit garçon avait fait place à un grand jeune homme. Sa graisse s'était transformée en une imposante musculature. Ses camarades en profitaient pour terroriser les plus jeunes qui fuyaient sur leur passage. Lui s'inquiétait. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait si froid il s'était fait attaqué avec son cousin. Cette idée n'était pas faite pour le rassurer. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Sur ses gardes, il s'approchait lentement du parc où se trouvait Harry quand tout a coup il entendit un cri terrible raisonner à ses oreilles.

Un de ses compagnons regarda dans la direction du bruit.

Dis big D ce ne serait pas ton cousin à terre là-bas ?

A ces paroles son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se mit à courir en direction de Harry.

En chemin il entendit quelqu'un hurler « endoloris » puis de nouveau les hurlements de douleur de son cousin.

Arrivér à proximité d'Harry, il le vit par terre entouré de 5 personnes en robes noires pointant des baguettes sur lui et lançant allégrement des endoloris.

Il entendit un « poc » non loin de lui.

Il se jeta sur un des hommes en robe noire et l'assomma d'un seul coup.

Au même moment il entendit une série de « stupefix. »

Ca y est le combat était fini.

A bout de souffle il s'assied. Lentement il tourna la tête vers le petit tas qui gisait près de lui. Harry était d'une pâleur extrême, mais il respirait faiblement. Dudley leva lentement la tête et rencontra 5 visages stupéfaits face à lui. Devant cet étrange spectacle, ses nerfs lâchèrent et il partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Il reconnaissait certaines des personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui pour les avoir déjà vues quand avec ses parents il allait chercher son cousin à la gare.

C'était des Mangemorts n'est ce pas ?

Comment le savez vous ? Lui demanda un homme roux qu'il reconnut comme étant le père du meilleur ami d'Harry.

Il se releva, prit Harry dans ses bras et se retournant vers le groupe dit « il faut le ramener à la maison, suivez-moi. »

Trois des personnes présentes le suivirent.Les autres regroupèrent les Mangemorts gisant à terre, puis dans un « poc disparurent.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Que faisait-il dans les bras de son cousin qui se dirigeait vers sa maison entouré de Maugrey, Lupin et Mr Weasley. Dudley donna un puissant coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une Pétunia apparemment furieuse.

Mon dieu Harry ? Dudley que s'est-il passé ? Vernon !!

Maman si tu nous laissais rntrer au lieu de hurler que je puisse poser Harry. Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie outre mesure d'être dans mes bras.

Recouvrant ces esprits, elle s'écarta pour laisser entrer le petit groupe en bredouillant un vague « désolée. »

Dudley se dirigea directement vers le canapé du salon où il déposa délicatement son cousin.

Ce dernier essaya de se relever, mais il grimaça sous une forte douleur et retomba immédiatement sur le canapé.

Ne bouge pas Harry, lui ordonna son oncle qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Que s'est-il passé ? Remus ?

Harry s'est fait attaquer par des Mangemorts qui lui ont fait subir un sort interdit. Un sort d'endoloris.

Des mangemorts ici à Privet Drive ? Pétunia je croyais que tant qu'Harry serait ici ton sang le protégerait ?

La protection doit commencer à s'affaiblir. Dans quelques heures Harry sera majeur.

Excusez moi intervient Mr Weasley, mais comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez l'existence des mangemorts ? Et comment connaissez vous le prénon de Lupin ?

Tante Pétunia regarda son neveu.

Normalement je ne devais rien t'apprendre avant ta majorité, mais vu les évènements et comme tu n'as plus que quelques heures à attendre avant d'être majeur, je peux te révéler toute l'histoire. Dudley et moi sommes également des sorciers, Harry.

Quoi ?

Ta tante est en train de t'expliquer qu'elle et ton cousin sont aussi des sorciers. Ecoute et évite de l'interrompre, c'est déjà long comme histoire, mais si on s'arrête toutes les 30 secondes on ne s'en sortira jamais.

Merci Vernon. Je peux continuer ? Bon, tout d'abord il faut que tu saches que l'on ne détestait pas tes parents loin de là. Harry en plus d'être ta tante je suis également ta marraine.

Harry était stupéfait. Sa tante et son cousin des sorciers !

Harry tu m'écoutes ?

Pardon tante Pétunia, je t'écoute.

Je disais donc que ta mère et moi on s'entendait très bien. J'avais également fait mes classes à Poudlard quelques années avant elle. Puis j'ai rencontré Vernon. On est resté assez proches avec tes parents, bien que ton père et ton oncle ne s'entendaient pas toujours très bien.

Ce n'était pas que l'on ne s'entendait pas, c'etait plutôt que je le trouvais inconscient. Il avait une manie de s'attirer des ennuis, manie dont tu as hérité Harry, que je trouvais inacceptable pour un père de famille.

Vous étiez obligés de me faire croire que vous détestiez mes parents?

C'est entièrement de ma faute. A leur mort je leurs en ai voulu. Te garder ici nous mettait tous en danger. Je t'en voulais à toi aussi, tu ressemblais tellement à James. Je pense que l'on a du souvent te le dire. Mais je ne parle pas que de la ressemblance physique, tu a le même don pour trouver les complications.

Malgré cela vous m'avez quand même recueilli ?

Oui, Dumbledore nous avait expliqué, à ta tante et à moi, que c'était le seul moyen de te protéger. Mais je dois reconnaître que j'aurais préféré que tu ne sois pas un sorcier.

A chaque fois que tu utilisais ta magie, tu nous faisais courir un risque. Tu aurais pu attirer l'attention sur notre famille. Nous savions que contrairement à ce que disait la communauté des sorciers, le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas mort. Et je dois reconnaître que j'avais très peur pour Dudley et Pétunia.

Quand Dudley et toi avaient commencé à développer vos pouvoirs, nous avons décidé de vous séparer. Jusqu'à cette époque vous étiez très proches tous les deux. Etant sa mère j'avais la possibilité de bloquer les pouvoirs de Dudley. En revanche pour toi, seule Lily aurait pu le faire. Donc à chaques vacances je lui jetais un sort qui l'en priverait momentanément. C'est la raison pour laquelle, il y a deux ans, il n'a pas pu voir les Détraqueurs. En revanche, pendant l'année scolaire, il étudiait dans une autre école de sorcellerie.

Tu dois comprendre une chose Harry. Bien que je t'en ai voulu de nous mettre tous en danger, je n'aurais jamais pu t'abandonner. Oh ! J'ai bien failli le faire après l'attaque des Détraqueurs. A cause de toi Dudley avait été attaqué. Mais ta tante m'a rappelé que puisque le seigneur des ténèbres était revenu, tout le monde était en danger, les sorciers comme les moldus.

Le plus dur a été d'interdire à Dudley de te montrer qu'il t'aimait. Quand tu es arrivé, il passait sa vie à te protéger. Il se levait même la nuit pour aller dormir avec toi quand tu faisais un cauchemar.

Harry regarda Dudley avec étonnement, ce dernier avait la tête baissée et semblait très malheureux. Répondant à une impulsion, Harry lui prit la main, Dudley leva la tête et son cousin lui fit un sourire.

On est désolé Harry de tout ce qu'on t'a fait subir.

Harry regarda son oncle et sa tante comme si c'étais la première fois qu'il les voyait. Ils semblaient vraiment navrés.

Je ne vous en veux pas, vous avez fait ça pour de bonnes raisons.

Ils se regardèrent émus.

Bon, maintenant que vous êtes au courrant de tout, vous voudrez bien que l'on vous rejoigne dans l'ordre du phénix, demanda tante Pétunia ?

Vous connaissez aussi l'existence de l'ordre du phénix ?

Oui, Dumbledore nous en a parlé, il y a quelques temps. On était resté en contact avec lui.

Bien sur vous pouvez nous rejoindre.

Bon, Harry, Dudley, il est temps que vous prépariez vos valises.

Oui maman

J'y vais tante pétunia

Ils montèrent dans leurs chambres. Au bout d'un moment Harry entendit frapper à la porte.

Entrez.

Dudley rentra dans sa chambre.

Tu n'as pas encore fini. Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

Non-merci j'ai presque fini.

Tiens Harry. Cela fait des années que j'attends de pouvoir te donner ça. Bon anniversaire. Il lui tendit un petit paquet.

Merci. Harry prit le paquet et l'ouvrit délicatement. Il contenait plusieurs photos de lui avec son oncle, sa tante et ses parents, ainsi que de nombreuses photos de lui et Dudley en train de jouer.

Merci Dudley.

Bon, aller au travail, il faut finir ta valise, j'ai hâte de connaître tes meilleurs amis. Et j'ai un compte à régler avec les jumeaux. Je n'ai pas oublié les pralines longue langue. Ils vont voir de quoi je suis capable.

Harry éclata de rire, il avait oublié cette histoire.

Ne leur en veux pas, ils ont fait ça pour moi. Pour me venger.

Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je ne leur en veux pas. Je pense même que je vais très bien m'entendre avec eux.

Dudley, dis-moi au fait, où as-tu appris la magie ? Tu n'as pas été à Poudlard.

Harry ! Poudlard n'est pas la seule école de sorcellerie.

Je sais, j'ai participé au tournoi des trois sorciers.

Whaou ! Je ne savais pas.

Alors, tu était où ?

J'étais en Irlande.

Etais ?

Oui cette année je rentre à Poudlard.

Vraiment ? Super ! J'espère que tu seras dans la même maison que moi.

Tu comptes retourner à l'école finalement ?

Oui, je pense que c'est mieux. Je dois me préparer pour le combat final. La plus part des éleves y retournent. Malgré la mort du professeur Dumbledore, ça reste l'endroit le plus sûr.

Si je me rappelle bien les qualités qu'il faut pour intégrer les différentes maisons, je pense que je serai plutôt à Serdaigle. Du moment que je ne suis pas à Serpentard, ça me va.

Harry, Dudley, dépêchez- vous, on doit partir.

On arrive, tante Pétunia

Ca y est, c'est prêt, on peut y aller.

Ils retrouvèrent les autres en bas.

On y va comment ? demanda Harry

Avec de la poudre de cheminette. Je vais transplanner pour aller les prévenir de votre arrivée à tous. A tout de suite. Et dans un grand « poc » Maugrey disparut.

Vas-y Harry lui dit Lupin.

Harry prit de la poudre dans la main de tante Pétunia.

A tout de suite, dit t'il, en regardant sa famille.

Harry tomba devant la cheminée. Décidément il détestait voyager de cette manière.

Harry, mon chéri, te voilà enfin. Ron, Hermione, Harry est-la.

Bonjour madame Weasley.

Harry se sentit agrippé par deux bras puissant et une longue tignasse brune lui passa devant les yeux.

Bonjour Hermione, comment va-tu ?

Harry, ce que tu m'as manqué.

Salut mon vieux.

Salut Ron.

Ben, dis donc, tu en as de la chance d'avoir des amis comme ça.

Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

Bonjour, tu dois être Ron, le meilleur ami de mon cousin. Je suis ravi de faire ta

connaissance et toi si je ne me trompe pas, tu es Hermione ?

Hermione et Ron regardaient Dudley avec des yeux ronds qui s'agrandirent encore quand ils aperçurent la tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon qui venaient de transplanner dans la cuisine avec Lupin et Mr Weasley.

Je vous expliquerai dit Harry à Ron et Hermione, pendant que Mr Weasley disait la même chose à sa femme.

Mrs Weasley on fait comment pour dormir?

Harry tu n'auras qu'à dormir dans la chambre de Ron

Dudley, toi tu iras dans la chambre de Percy. Tes parents n'auront qu'à prendre la chambre des jumeaux. Ron tu leur montre le chemin, s'il te plaît ?

N'ayant pas encore recouvré l'usage de la parole, celui-ci se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête.

On monte nos affaires. Tu viens Dudley ?

Tiens, bonjour Harry

Harry s'était mis à rougir en entendant Ginny. Il se tourna lentement vers elle.

_Merlin qu'elle est belle._

Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte qu'il devait avoir l'air un peu idiot à la regarder comme ça sans dire un mot.

Bonjour Ginny, comment va-tu ?

Pas trop mal et toi ?

Pareil.

_Merlin que j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Non-Harryy, souviens-toi, tu l'as quittée pour son bien. Tu l'aimes trop, tu ne supporterais pas que les mangemorts s'en prennent à elle._

Bon, ben à plus tard alors.

Elle avait l'air si malheureuse qu' Harry sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

A plus tard Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapitre 2 – rapprochements**

Harry venait d'arriver dans la chambre de Ron.

- Harry vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce que fait ton cousin dans MA maison ? As-tu déjà oublié tout ce que ses parents et lui t'ont fait endurer ?

- Non Ron, je n'ai rien oublié. Comment aurai-je pu ? Mais s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise depuis que je suis à Poudlard, c'est de ne jamais me fier aux apparences. Après tout, à chaque fois que je croyais en quelque chose, il s'est avéré que je m'étais trompé.

- Et selon toi c'est une raison suffisante pour passer sur seize année de brimades.

- TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN !

- EXPLIQUE-MOI ALORS !

- Ils sont mon dernier lien avec mes parents. Depuis la mort de Sirius, il ne me reste plus qu'eux.

Devant la détresse de son meilleur ami, Ron un peu honteux, le prit dans ses bras.

- Ils n'auraient pas pu rester chez les moldus ? Ils n'auraient pas été plus à l'abri là bas ? Lui demanda Hermione.

- S'ils avaient été des moldus oui. Mais il s'avère que ce sont des sorciers. En tout cas ma tante et mon cousin. Mon oncle lui est bien un moldu.

- Harry tu es sûr de toi ? C'est quand même un peu gros. Ils se sont toujours comportés comme les pires moldus que la terre ait portés. Ils semblaient haïr tout se qui touchait de près ou de loin à la magie. S'ils avaient été des sorciers, il y aurait eu des signes, tu ne crois pas ? Une fois de plus Hermione était la voix de la sagesse.

- En fait mon oncle déteste réellement la magie. Quand il a épousé ma tante, il lui a fait promettre de ne plus jamais l'utiliser. Elle a accepté par amour.

- Ridicule, s'il l'aimait vraiment, il ne lui aurait jamais demandé un tel sacrifice, lui dit Ron avec mépris.

- Bien que n'appréciant pas mes parents, ni leurs amis, il les a tolérés. Ma tante avait une grande affection pour sa sœur.

- Franchement à l'entendre on n'aurait jamais cru ça. Moi, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle la haïssait plutôt.

- Non Ron, en fait vois-tu, ma tante avait peur que son mari ne la quitte, en emmenant Dudley avec lui, si elle se trahissait en ma présence. Puis, quand Voldemort a tué mes parents, il a accepté de me recueillir. A contre cœur c'est vrai. Mais il a quand même accepté.

- Si c'était pour te traiter comme ils l'ont fait, ils auraient pu s'abstenir. Ron ne décolérait pas. Il voulait réconforter Harry, mais ne pouvait pardonner aux Dursley le mal qu'ils avaient fait à son meilleur ami.

- J'ai toujours cru qu'ils craignaient (répétitions) les réactions des voisins si j'utilisait la magie. En réalité mon oncle redoutait que je n'attire l'attention sur sa famille et ne leur fasse courir un risque. Il m'en voulait de les mettre tous en danger, mais en même temps il se sentait piégé. S'il m'abandonnait, il m'envoyait à une mort certaine.

- Mais ton cousin dans tout ça ? Lui demanda Hermione.

- Oncle Vernon a demandé à sa femme de brider les pouvoirs de Dudley quand ce dernier s'est avéré être un sorcier. Elle y a consenti.

- Non mais franchement, elle aurait pas pu une fois dans sa vie lui tenir tête ?

- Ron arrête de l'interrompre constamment. Ca devient lassant à la longue.

- Si on a même plus le droit de donner son avis. La réplique du rouquin lui valu un regard réprobateur de sa meilleure amie.

- Mais ma tante savait que le danger était présent. Elle a réussi à convaincre son mari d'inscrire Dudley dans une école de sorcellerie à l'étranger. Il a finit par accepter, mais à la condition qu'ils n'utilisent jamais leurs pouvoirs en ma présence. Et qu'ils fassent tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour m'empêcher d'utiliser les miens en dehors de l'école.

- Ben putain, la pilule est quand même difficile à avaler. Excuse-moi Harry, mais je crois qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'y faire. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais leur pardonner aussi facilement que toi.

- LES ENFANTS A TABLE !

Ils trouvèrent la tante Pétunia et Mrs Weasley en train de discuter tout en s'activant à préparer le dîner. Apparemment la mère avait beaucoup mieux pris la nouvelle que son fils.

- Mettez la table pendant que Pétunia et moi finissons de préparer le repas.

- Harry, Dudley, demain nous irons sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter vos fournitures scolaires. Nous en profiterons pour nous procurer vos tenues pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

- Il est prévu pour quand? demande Harry.

- Quelques jours avant Noël, répondit Fleur qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine accompagnée de Bill. Bonjour tout le monde.

- Bonjour.

- Bill tu as l'air en forme, cela fait plaisir.

- Merci Harry. En effet ça va mieux, les cicatrices ont pratiquement disparu.

- Bill a été mordu par un loup-garou, expliqua Mrs Weasley.

- Ho ! Je suis désolée, dit Pétunia.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne deviendrai pas un loup-garou à part entière. Mais les effets secondaires sont assez gênants.

- Moi (je l'aurais mis à la fin) , il se trouve que j'apprécie certains des effets secondaires…

- Fleur enfin, pas devant tout le monde !

Bill était devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Ben quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? Tu as les idées mal placées, répondit celle ci en regardant son futur mari avec un grand sourire.

Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire en voyant sa tête.

- Bon le repas est presque prêt.

Harry alla aider ses amis à dresser la table. Il s'installa à table aux cotés de Ron et d'Hermione. Le repas était vraiment excellent. Ron regardait Dudley d'un air méprisant, mais ce dernier ne semblais pas s'en offusquer.

- Bon les enfants il est l'heure d'aller vous coucher, demain la journée va être chargée.

Après avoir dit bonne nuit, les garçons montèrent dans la chambre d'Harry et de Ron.

Harry regardait son cousin.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un régime moldu pouvait aussi bien marcher, tu as vraiment changé Dudley.

- Je dois avouer que la magie m'a bien aidé. Mais je crois que c'est surtout l'entraînement de Quidditch qui m'a valu cette super musculature, répondit-il en riant.

- Tu aimes le Quidditch ?

- J'étais capitaine de mon équipe.

- Tu joues à quel poste ? demanda Ron

- Batteur.

Ron sembla hésiter un moment puis n'y tenant plus.

- On pourra se faire une partie si ça te dis ?

- Oui, ça me plairais assez..

Harry regarda son meilleur amis avec un grand sourire. Il avait suffit que Dudley parle Quidditch pour éveiller l'intérêt du jeune homme. Hermione entra accompagnée de Ginny.

- Hé! Ça va pas. On était en train de se changer !

Ron était devenu aussi rouge que son frère un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Ho ça va Ronald. Excuse-moi Dudley si ça te dérange pas il faudrait que l'on parle à Ron et à Harry en privé.

Le jeune homme sortit de la chambre après avoir salué tout le monde.

- Tu as des nouvelles au sujet des Horcruxes ? Lui demanda Harry.

- Oui je me demande si R.A.B ne serait pas Regulus Arctus Black ?

- Black ? Comme Sirius?

- Oui Harry, son petit frère pour être exacte. Sa mère l'a obligé à rejoindre les Mangemorts, alors que lui voulait se battre aux cotés de son frère. Il a été tué pour avoir quitté le clan de tu sais qui. Voldemort n'a jamais aimé ceux qu'il considérait comme des traîtres. Mais il est possible que Regulus ait auparavant volé le pendentif qui nous intéresse.

- Dans ce cas le médaillon serait quelque part au 12, square Grimmaurd. Affirma Ron.

- Oui, c'est pourquoi je pense qu'il faudrait démarrer notre quête par là.

- Tu as raison Hermione. Dès que nous irons au QG de l'ordre, nous en profiterons pour fouiller la maison.

Ginny qui baillait depuis un moment se leva.

- Bon ,ben moi je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. Tu viens Hermionne ?

Ils furent réveillés tôt le lendemain matin. Apres un copieux petit déjeuner, les amis partirent pour le chemin de Traverse.

Hermione et Dudley marchaient devant. Ils discutaient de tous les livres qu'ils avaient lus. Harry lui n'arrivait pas à détourner ses yeux de Ginny. Il la trouvait vraiment adorable dans sa petite robe d'été qui volait autour d'elle à chaque pas.

Son cœur se serra. Il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine que son corps réagissait violemment à chaque mouvement de la jeune fille.

Il se livrait une véritable bataille intérieure.

_Calme-toi. Mais elle est si belle! Rappelle-toi la raison pour laquelle tu as dû la quitter. Je veux juste la tenir dans mes bras une dernière fois ! Souviens-toi que c'est pour son bien. Oui, mais ça fait si mal !_

Ron, quant à lui, ne semblait ne pas être là. Il avait le regard dans le vide. Harry lui jeta rapidement un regard en coin. Il regardait fixement Dudley et Hermione. Ses yeux d'habitude si bleus semblaient presque noirs. Il n'arrêtait pas de marmonner.

- Ron…….RON !

- Pardon Harry tu m'as parlé ?

- Tu devrais arrêter de les regarder comme ça. On pourrait croire que tu t'apprêtes à tuer mon cousin.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Harry. Je ne les regarde pas. J'étais en train de réfléchir.

- Oui, à la meilleure manière de te débarrasser de ton rival.

- Arrête de dire des conneries Harry. Je ne les regarde pas du tout. En revanche toi depuis que nous sommes partis, tu n'as pas arrêté de reluquer ma petite sœur. Ca en devient presque gênant.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai !

Ils se mirent tous les deux à bouder pendant le reste de la journée.

Apres dîner ils remontèrent dans leur chambre. Harry et Ron continuaient à faire la tête. Dudley venait d'entrer dans leur chambre. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au rouquin qui lui tournait ostensiblement le dos.

- Harry, je pourrais te parler en privé s'il te plaît ?

- Oui Dudley.

Les deux cousins sortirent, laissant un Ron de plus en plus sombre.

- Je voudrais te demander s'il y a quelque chose entre Ron et Hermione ?

- Pourquoi elle t'intéresse ?

- Non ! Mais j'ai remarqué que Ron semble m'en vouloir à chaque fois que je la regarde. Je me demandais s'il n'était pas un peu amoureux d'elle ?

- Ron a toujours été d'un naturel jaloux. Il ne supporte pas que quelqu'un s'approche d'Hermione.

- D'accord. Je crois que je ferais bien d'aller lui parler.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il t'écoute. S'il a décidé que tu était un rival, rien ne pourra le faire changer d'avis.

- Le fait de savoir que je préfère les garçons pourrait marcher, non ?

- Tu…préfères….les….garçons ?

- Ne prends pas cet air choqué Harry, ce n'est pas contagieux, tu sais. Ca te gêne ?

Le jeune homme semblait inquiet de la réaction de son cousin.

- Non, j'ai juste été surpris.

- En fait que se passe-t'il entre toi et Ginny ?

- On est sortis ensemble l'année dernière, mais j'ai dû la quitter.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'était trop dangereux. Si Voldemort apprenait qu'elle est ma petite amie, il pourrait s'en prendre à elle. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

- Malheureusement je pense que cela ne sert à rien. Il suffit de te regarder pour s'apercevoir que tu es amoureux d'elle. A ta place, j'irai la voir et je tenterai de me faire pardonner. Bon, ben moi je vais aller m'expliquer avec Ron. Toi, va la rejoindre, tu en meurs d'envie. Bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit Dudley et merci.

Dudley rentra dans la chambre. Ron était couché, le dos tourné à la porte.

- Ron, je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ?

- hm mm

- Je voulais te dire que tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne suis pas intéressé par Hermione.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Bien sûr que si, tu as passé ta journée à me fusiller du regard. Je n'ai aucune envie de te la voler, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- C'est ma meilleure amie, il est normal que je me soucie d'elle. Rien de plus.

- Ben voyons! Moi je dirais plutôt que tu es amoureux d'elle.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Hier tu voulais faire une partie de Quidditch avec moi, aujourd'hui tu sembles prêt à me sauter dessus à la moindre occasion et tu voudrais me faire croire que tu n'es pas amoureux ? Tu me prends pour un idiot, Ron, mais je suis loin de l'être, donc je préfère mettre les choses au point tout de suite avec toi, plutôt que de laisser cette situation dégénérer. Donc voilà, ce n'est pas très facile à dire: tu n'as aucune raison de me considérer comme un rival. Hermione ne m'intéresse pas, pour la bonne raison que je ne suis pas attiré par les filles.

- Quoi ?

- Non, je préfère les garçons.

- C'est vrai ? Ron semblait surpris, mais en même temps, pour la première fois de la journée, plus détendu. Il regardait Dudley avec des yeux ronds, puis tout d'un coup il se mit à rougir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne crains rien, tu n'es pas du tout mon style de garçon. Tu es trop grand et trop musclé pour moi. Je les préfère plus petit et plutôt fin.

Ron esquissa un sourire, mais soudain il se rembruma.

- De toute façon, cela ne change rien au problème. Elle ne m'aime pas. Elle me considère juste comme son meilleur ami.

- Tu lui en as déjà parlé ?

Un long moment passa, Ron semblait réfléchir. Puis tout d'un coup, il regarda Dudley.

- Ca te dirait de faire une partie d'échec ?

- Bon, à ce que vois le sujet est clos. Va pour une partie d'échec.

Harry était devant la chambre des filles. Il n'osait pas entrer. Cela faisait un moment qu'il était là. Il frappa à la porte.

- Entrez

- Bonsoir. Hermione, je pourrais parler à Ginny en tête à tête s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr. Je vais voir Ron et Dudley. A toute à l'heure tous les deux.

- A tout à l'heure.

Harry resta là debout sans rien dire. Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il ne pouvait que la regarder. Elle ne portait qu'une ravissante nuisette un peu transparente. Il en était ébloui.

_Elle est si belle !_

- Harry tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Enfin elle avait parlé. Petit à petit Harry reprenait le contrôle de son esprit.

- Je voulais m'excuser.

- T'excuser ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour t'avoir quittée.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Harry. Même si cela me déchire le cœur de te voir loin de moi, je sais que tu l'as fait par amour. Cela ne me console pas, mais je ne t'en veux pas. En fait, je pense que si les rôles étaient inversés, j'aurais réagi de la même manière que toi.

- Ginny je t'aime !.

- Je sais Harry, moi aussi je t'aime et c'est ce qui me rend si malheureuse.

- J'ai eu une discussion avec Dudley et il m'a fait comprendre une chose.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai quitté pour te protéger comme tu le sais, mais mon cousin m'a fait comprendre que cela ne servait à rien. Il suffit de me regarder pour s'apercevoir que je t'aime.

- Tu comptes faire quoi ? Ne plus m'aimer ?

- Ca c'est impossible mon amour. En fait je voulais savoir si on pouvait repartir à zéro. Je n'en peux plus d'être malheureux et encore moins de te voir malheureuse.

- HO ! Harry si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé que tu me disais ces mots !

Lentement Ginny se rapprocha de lui. Il était fasciné. Tout son corps se tendait douloureusement. Puis d'un coup leurs lèvres se joignèrent. Ce devait être un baiser doux et chaste, mais il semblerait que leurs corps ne leurs obéissaient plus. Très rapidement leur baiser se muât en un échange torride presque animal. Harry avait beaucoup de mal à garder un quelconque contrôle sur ses sens. A contre cœur il s'écarta de la jeune fille qui poussa un gémissement de pure frustration.

- Ginny, je t'aime !

- Moi aussi je t'aime Harry !


	3. Chapter 3

**chapitre 3 – l'histoire de Drago**

Il faisait déjà nuit noire et les mangemorts étaient tous regroupés autour du seigneur des ténèbres.

Drago se faisait le plus petit possible. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire remarquer. Face à cette chose qui n'avait plus rien d'humain, de douloureux souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire.

Flash-back 

Ca y est, Rogue et lui avaient accompli leur mission. Bien sur Drago avait toujours su qu'il serait incapable de tuer Dumbledore. Il ne deviendrait jamais un assassin. Il refusait de tuer gratuitement. Si un jour il devait ôter la vie à quelqu'un, il ne le ferait que parce qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas le choix, par sur l'ordre d'un fou. A cette pensée il se sentit bien pour la première fois de sa courte existence. Il en avait la preuve aujourd'hui, il n'était pas comme son père, et cette idée fit remonter le peu d'estime qu'il avait pour sa petite personne.

Oui se promit-il, si un jour je dois tuer, je ne le ferai que pour protéger les gens que j'aime. Le problème mon pauvre garçon, c'est que tu n' aimes personne. De la même manière que personne ne t'aime.

Rogue avait été contraint de tuer le professeur Dumbledore car lui en avait été incapable. Bien sur il savait que de toute façon c'était ça le plan, mais en ce moment il redoutait la réaction du seigneur des ténèbres et il avait bien raison.

Voldemort semblait vraiment furieux.

- Rogue, Malefoy, j'attends une explication.

- Ce petit avorton n'a pas été capable de tuer. Il semblait comme pétrifié. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de faire le travail à sa place.

- Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu s'en charger Séverus. Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile. Tu voulais protéger ce garçon c'est tout. A cause de sa lâcheté et de ta stupidité j'ai perdu un de mes meilleurs espions.

Rogue lança un petit regard désolé à Drago. Ce geste passa inaperçu, mais le jeune homme lui en fût reconnaissant. Maintenant il n'avait plus aucun doute sur ce qui allait suivre.

- Lucius !

- Oui maître

- Je te laisse t'occuper de ton fils. Je te fais confiance. Je sais qu'après ça il ne lui viendra plus jamais à l'esprit de me désobéir. Je vais m'occuper personnellement de Severus.

- Avec plaisir maître.

A ces mots le sang de Drago se figea dans ces veines. Il était le mieux placé sur cette terre pour connaître les penchants sadiques de son père. Il les avait bien souvent expérimentés et ce depuis son plus jeune age. Il avait dû subir son premier endoloris avant même de savoir marcher.

Si en public, Lucius Malefoy semblait attaché à son fils, Drago savait pertinemment que c'était juste pour sauver les apparences. En privé c'était une toute autre histoire. En matière de souffrance son père n'était jamais à court d'idée et Drago lui servait la plus part du temps à tester de nouvelles formes de tortures.

C'est ce qui l'avait rapproché de son maître des potions. En effet le professeur Rogue était le seul à connaître les cicatrices que peuvent laisser des tortures répétitives sur l'âme, le cœur et le corps d'un jeune enfant pour en avoir fait lui-même la triste expérience tout au long de sa vie.

Même s'il savait qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, Drago n'enviait pas le sort de Rogue. Voldemort semblait vraiment furieux. Si son père se montrait cruel, ce n'était rien comparé à ce monstre. Drago regarda un moment celui qu'il concéderait plus comme un père que son propre géniteur avant d'être violemment attrapé par deux puissantes mains. Il fut jeté dans un cachot froid et humide.

Son père le dominait de toute sa taille, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

- Je vais t'apprendre à ridiculiser le nom des Malefoy.

Drago se releva. Il s'enferma dans son esprit comme sa tante le lui avait appris. Il savait que cela ne ferait qu'augmenter la fureur de son père, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il avait trop de choses à cacher. Il se prépara à la douleur.

« Endoloris. »

Ca y est la partie avait commencé. Il se concentra au maximum. La douleur étant pour le moment encore très supportable, il comprit que son père avait l'intention de s'amuser avec lui. Il érigea les barrières mentales. Il devait s'affaiblir pour leurs permettre de rester en place, même s'il perdait connaissance. Il n'avait en effet aucun doute quant à manière dont se terminerait cette séance.

Combien de temps pourrait-il les maintenir? Il espéra qu'il ne resterait pas trop longtemps inconscient sinon ils étaient tous perdus.

La douleur se faisait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure que son père augmentait sa puissance alors que lui-même était obligé de volontairement s'affaiblir. Malgré tout, il refusa de céder et resta le plus droit possible.

- Tu me résistes hein ? Bien ce n'en sera que plus amusant.

Les endoloris durèrent encore une heure avant que Drago ne s'écroule.

Ses hurlements trouvaient un échos dans le lointain. Severus hurlait à l'unisson avec lui.

- Passons aux choses sérieuses.

Petit à petit de nombreuses entailles se formèrent sur sa peau. Il sentit du sang couler lentement le long de son corps, mais peu lui importait, même la douleur ne l'atteignait plus.

Il se demandait pourquoi il devait subir tout ça. Un visage s'imposa dans son esprit. Potter ! Oui, c'était pour lui laisser une petite chance de détruire le seigneur des ténèbres que Drago subissait sans broncher les tortures de son père. Harry Potter était leur seul espoir à tous et bien qu'il continua de détester son ennemi juré, il avait confiance en lui. Il savait qu' il n'abandonnerait jamais.

A ce moment là, il perdit le fil de toute pensée cohérente. Une seule chose lui importait : maintenir les barrières. Il se focalisait sur cette seule et unique pensée.

Il sombra dans une semi-inconscience. Pendant un long moment la seule chose qu'il entendit furent les hurlements de son maître des potions. Lui n'avait même plus la force de hurler. Sentant que les coups diminuaient en intensité, il réalisa que son père voulait faire durer son supplice le plus longtemps possible. Il ne voulait pas le laisser glisser dans cette douce torpeur qui l'empêcherait de sentir les coups pleuvoir sur son corps déjà bien meurtri. Combien de temps cela dura t'il ? Il aurait été bien en peine de le dire. Un long moment se passa sans qu'il reçoive de nouveaux coups. Il avait l'impression que son père le soignait juste ce qu'il fallait avant de reprendre la séance encore et encore...

Puis ce fut le noir complet...

_Merlin protégez nous_ ! fut sa dernière pensée cohérente.

Il se réveilla deux jours plus tard. Les barrières avaient tenu. Il pouvait les sentir. Ils seraient peut être sauvés après tout...

_Fin du Flash-back_

- Drago!

En entendant son prénom le jeune homme sortit de sa torpeur et s'avança lentement vers Voldemort. Il s'agenouilla face à cette chose.

- Oui maître ?

- J'ai une mission pour toi et j'espère que cette fois tu ne me décevras pas. Sinon…La séance avec ton père ne te semblera plus qu'une série de caresses en comparaison de ce que je te réserve.

A ces mots, un frisson parcouru le dos du jeune homme.

- Je vous écoute mon maître.

- Je veux que tu deviennes mon nouvel espion, vu que c'est ta faute si Rogue ne peut plus tenir ce rôle.

- Comment me faire accepter dans le groupe de Potter mon maître ? Il me déteste.

- Nous ferons circuler une rumeur selon laquelle tu t'es enfui. Vu que tu n'es qu'un lâche, cela ne surprendra personne.

A ces paroles, une bouffée de haine l'envahit. Non il n'était pas un lâche ! Il le savait. Un jour il leurs montrerait à tous...

- Je veux que tu ailles chercher refuge auprès de mes ennemis. Fais en sorte qu'ils aient confiance en toi. Tu feras régulièrement ton rapport à ton père. Maintenant dégage de ma vue.

- Bien maître.

Enfin il allait pouvoir quitter ce lieu maudit. Il savait que cette mission était une idée de son professeur de potion. Rogue savait se montrer persuasif et le seigneur des ténèbres, même s'il était furieux contre lui, l'écoutait et reconnaissait qu'il était le plus fort de ses mangemorts. Mais il pensait aussi à tort qu'il était le plus fidèle. Cette idée fit sourire Drago.

- Montre-toi pour une fois dans ta vie digne du nom que tu portes.

- Oui père

Drago monta préparer ses affaires. En fait mis à part sa baguette et quelques vêtements propres, il ne possédait rien , ce ne fut donc pas très compliqué.

Il passa voir son ancien professeur de potion.

- Au revoir professeur.

- Mr Malefoy, je ne suis plus votre professeur, vous pouvez m'appeler Rogue. Faites bien attention à vous.

- Vous aussi monsieur….. Rogue.

Sur ce, il quitta le repère de Voldemort. Il n'était même pas passé voir ses parents. De toute façon, il ne les avait jamais considérés comme des parents. Même s'il aimait sincèrement sa mère, il lui reprochait sa lâcheté face à son père. Mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle.

- Adieu maman, prends soin de toi.

Tristement il murmura ces quelques mots avant de se retrouver à l'extérieur.

dilemme se présenta à lui. Comment rejoindre la bande à Potter. ? Il ne pouvait pas aller directement voir le « Griffondor ». Il se doutait du genre d'accueil qu'il recevrait. Mais il fallait absolument qu'il rentre en contact avec les membres de l'ordre du phénix. Il en était là de ses réflexions, quand une phrase de Dumbledore lui revint en mémoire « Poudlard sera toujours le refuge de ceux qui se trouvent dans le besoin » C'était ça, il devait se rendre dans son ancienne école. Il transplana jusqu'aux abords du château et dut continuer à pied.

Arrivé devant la grille du domaine, quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le professeur Mc Gonagall.

- Je vous attendais monsieur Malefoy.

- Comment avez-vous su que j'allais venir professeur ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a laissé une lettre pour me prévenir de votre arrivée. Suivez moi.

- Oui professeur.

Une fois arrivé dans le grand hall, le professeur se retourna face à son élève.

- Allez-vous coucher monsieur Malefoy. Demain nous devons nous rendre au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de regrouper les membres de l'ordre le lendemain de votre arrivée afin de lire son testament. Il a insisté pour que vous soyez présent.

- Bonne nuit professeur.

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi.

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme se rendit dans son ancien dortoir pour passer la nuit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'endormit avec un sentiment de sécurité.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapitre 4 – Un nouveau couple**

Bonjour les garçons. Installez-vous, le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Bonjour, madame Weasley.

Les filles ne sont pas encore descendues?

Elles ont déjà fini leur petit déjeuner. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Ron.

Comme moi QUOI maman ?

Une vraie marmotte.

Dépêchez-vous, il y a une réunion de l'ordre cet après-midi à laquelle vous devez participer.

Vraiment ? On peut y assister ?

Oui, le professeur McGonagall vient nous lire le testament de Dumbledore. C'est elle la nouvelle directrice de l'école. Elle a demandé à ce que vous soyez présents. Toi aussi Dudley tu dois venir.

A quelle heure vient-elle ?

En debout d'après midi. Allez- vous amuser un peu en attendant.

Dudley, Ron, ça vous dirait une partie de Quidditch ?

Houai ! Moi je suis partant.

Je vais chercher mes frères.

Moi, je vais chercher Ginny.

Ben voyons, si tu vas chercher ma sœur on n'est pas prêt de jouer.

Ron, je ne ferai rien avec ta sœur qui pourrait te mettre mal à l'aise. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

Harry je sais. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu l'aimes vraiment, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Je sais que tu ne lui feras jamais de mal. Il va bien falloir que je m'habitue au fait que ma sœur n'est plus une petite fille. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer si tu la touches. De toute façon, si j'essayais, elle m'aurait assassiné avant.

Harry était très content, son meilleur ami venait de lui donner son accord pour sa relation avec Ginny. Il avait hâte de voir la jeune fille pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras.

Harry frappa à la porte de la chambre des filles.

Entrez.

Bonjour.

Il alla directement voir Ginny, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement.

Je suis venu vous prévenir que l'on va faire une petite partie de Quidditch. Vous venez ?

J'arrive. Tu nous accompagnes Hermione ?

Oui, je viens vous voir jouer.

Dis plutôt que tu va admirer un grand rouquin qui est le gardien de notre équipe.

Non …Enfin…Non….Pas….Du….Tout…..Non….Qu'est ce que tu racontes Ginny ?

Ben voyons, mon frère t'intéresses pas. On l'a bien vu d'ailleurs quand il est sortit avec Lavande, tu étais si heureuse ! L'attaque de l'Oppugno, c'était juste pour les féliciter, c'est ça ? Tu viens Harry, on y va ?

Sur ces paroles Ginny attrapa Harry par la main et ils descendirent laissant une Hermione en proie aux doutes.

Ron est juste mon meilleur ami. Je ne ressens rien pour lui. Qui essayes-tu de convaincre ma grande ? Bien sûr qu'il t'intéresse. Non, c'est faux, il ne m'intéresse qu'en tant qu'ami, rien de plus. Mais il faut reconnaître que depuis qu'il joue au Quidditch Ron est devenu très sexy. Merlin, si seulement il pouvait s'intéresser à moi ! Juste un peu... De toute façon, pourquoi serait-il intéressé par moi ? Il me prend pour une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout. Arrête de rêver ! Tu n'as aucune chance, il aime les filles qui ont des formes généreuses. La preuve, il était attiré par Fleur, puis par Lavande. Il ne serait pas intéressé par une fille commune, sans charme et qui traîne ses livres partout où elle va.

C'est très déprimée qu'Hermione descendit pour rejoindre les autres. Ron qui l'observait à la dérobée se demandait ce qui pouvait rendre si triste sa meilleure amie.

Devant son air désolé, il était si déconcentré qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas que sa sœur venait de lui mettre un but.

Ron, tu te réveilles ! Je te signale que ta sœur vient de te mettre un but que même un enfant de cinq ans aurait réussi à arrêter…………RON, DIS,TU M'ECOUTES ?

Pardon Harry, tu disais quoi ?

Juste que tu viens de te prendre le pire but de ta vie.

Quoi ? Un but ?

Oui, à l'instant. Cesse de focaliser sur notre jolie préfète et concentre-toi plutôt sur le jeu.

Je ne suis pas du tout « focalisé » sur Hermione, j'ai juste eu un petit moment d'inattention, c'est tout. Et ma sœur en a lâchement profité.

Qui croyait-il tromper ? Il avait une folle envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient gonflées par ses baisers.

_Tu n'es qu'un obsédé Ronald Weasley ! Tu la vois triste et toi tout ce qui te traverse l'esprit c'est de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle de plaisir. Merlin comment vais- je faire pour qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien ?_

En effet une réaction très visible au niveau de son entrejambe se manifestait au fur et à mesure que son esprit se mettait à vagabonder. Ron essaya sans grand succès de se calmer et de se concentrer sur le jeu. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Hermione de la tête. Finalement il décida d'arrêter de jouer prétextant être fatigué.

Hermione qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Merlin, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Comment lui répondre ? Il allait se moquer d'elle s'il savait.

C'est à cause de la réunion de cet après-midi que tu es si triste ?

Merci Merlin ! Ron venait de lui donner une excuse toute trouvée pour expliquer sa tristesse sans rien lui dévoiler de son secret.

Ca fait tellement bizarre de se dire que le directeur est mort. Sans Dumbledore, quelles sont nos chances de remporter la bataille finale ? Comment pourrons-nous gagner quand on sait que le plus fort d'entre-nous n'est plus ?

Répondant à une impulsion aussi subite qu'insensée, Ron la prit dans ses bras.

C'est juste pour la réconforter... Bien sûr, c'est pour cela que ton pantalon est si serré tout d'un coup. C'est parce que tu veux juste la réconforter.

Hermione s'était blottie contre lui. Merlin ! elle avait l'air si fragile, si petite dans ses bras puissants. Tout d'un coup il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule. Une fulgurante bouffée de tendresse le submergea. Il lui embrassa le dessus de la tête. Elle semblait se détendre peu à peu. Il se recula à contre-cœur. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Ron baissa doucement la tête vers elle. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux remplis de larmes de la jeune fille. Tendrement il essuya ses larmes. Il ne pouvait pas la lâcher du regard. Il s'aperçut qu'une étrange lueur brillait dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

On aurait dit du désir.

Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, Ron. Ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas te désirer. Pourquoi désirerait-elle un garçon qui a la sensibilité d'une petite cuillère ?

Pourtant cette lueur dans ses yeux. Il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien du désir. Comme hypnotisé, il baissa très lentement la tête vers la jeune fille, lui permettant comme ça de s'échapper si elle le souhaitait, mais ses yeux ne voulaient pas lâcher les siens. Tout doucement leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Le cœur de Ron s'était mis à battre très fort dans sa poitrine. Il sentit les bras d'Hermione se crisper sur sa chemise. Il mit les bras autour de sa taille et la souleva tendrement dans ses bras. Il approfondit leur baiser. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais il en désirait plus. Hermione répondit à son baiser avec une ardeur qui l'emplit de joie. Plein d'une audace soudaine, il essaya de forcer la barrière de ses lèvres avec sa langue. Instantanément Hermione ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin. Avec une ardeur partagée, ils entamèrent un ballet d'une sensualité à couper le souffle. Hermione se rendit compte tout d'un coup de l'effet qu'elle faisait au jeune homme. En effet l'érection de Ron lui frottait durement sur le ventre. Au lieu de lui faire peur cette idée l'excita au plus haut point.

Prise d'une impulsion subite, elle laissa errer sa main sur la protubérance de Ron qui cherchait à s'échapper du pantalon du jeune homme. A cette sensation Ron ouvrit d'un coup les yeux.

_Merlin ! qu'est-elle en train de faire ?_

Hum ! Hum ! Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour ce genre de démonstration.

Jetez leur un seau d'eau par pitié.

Enfin c'est pas trop tôt. On commençait à désespérer.

Les deux amis se figèrent d'un coup. Etonnés, ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils étaient sur le terrain de Quidditch et tous leurs amis les entouraient. Rouges de confusions ils se séparèrent d'un coup.

Hermione je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle tous les deux.

Lentement la jeune fille suivit Ron qui l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

Je suis désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer. Je n'aurais jamais du. Je ne voulais pas te forcer Mione.

Tu regrettes ce qui est arrivé?

NON PAS UNE SEULE SECONDE. Et toi ? Il semblait si mal à l'aise d'un coup.

Non, cela fait longtemps que j'ai envie que tu m'embrasses. Mais avec le temps, j'avais perdu espoir. Je me disais que tu ne me désirais pas. Que…

Ron avait coupé sa réplique par un baiser.

Je t'aime Mione. J'aurais du te le dire avant de t'embrasser. Mais tu me fais perdre la tête.

Il m'aime ? Il m'aime ! Merci Merlin ! L'homme de ma vie m'aime. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Mione, je sais bien que toi tu ne m'aimes pas. Mais moi je t'aime. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.C'est pour ça que je suis sorti avec Lavande.

Tu es sorti avec Lavande parce que tu m'aimais ?

Oui j'étais tellement triste quand je t'ai vu avec Krum. Après le match de Quidditch ce que tu m'a dis m'a tellement blessé qu'à mon tour j'ai voulu te faire du mal. Je n'ai jamais aimé Lavande. Je me suis servi d'elle pour me protéger de toi. Je sais que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, mais je m'en moque. Je…

Non ! Ron tu te trompes. Je t'aime moi aussi de tout mon cœur. Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi le jour où je t'ai vu. Toi tu semblais ne me considérer que comme ta meilleure amie ou comme ta petite sœur.

Non, je ne t'ai jamais considérée comme ma petite sœur. Tu as nourri mes fantasmes toutes les nuits depuis trois ans. Tu es ma meilleure amie c'est vrai; mais en même temps tu es la femme de ma vie, ma raison de vivre et mon plus grand fantasme. Quand je pense au temps que nous avons perdu à refuser de reconnaître nos sentiments, j'en ai mal au cœur.

Hermione s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds pour rapprocher ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme. En même temps Ron avait baissé sa tête vers elle. Une fois encore leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ce fut un baiser très doux qui trahissait l'intensité de leur amour. Très vite pourtant leur baiser se fit plus passionné. De nouveau leurs langues se cherchaient. La jeune fille laissa sa main s'égarer sous le tee-shirt de Ron. Celui ci soupira de bien être sans pour autant lâcher la bouche de la jeune fille. Il caressa les fesses d'Hermione et il la pressa contre lui. Quand il sentit une de ses petites mains se poser de nouveau sur son érection, Ron mit fin à leur étreinte alors qu'elle essayait de le garder contre ellle.

Hermione arrête, sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir.

Aime-moi Ron. J'ai envie de toi maintenant.

Non mon amour.

Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

Hermione rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir que de te faire l'amour maintenant,ce que tu tenais dans ta petite main aurait du te mettre la puce à l'oreille.

A ces mots, Hermione rougit de confusion mêlée d'excitation.

Mais tu n'es pas encore prête pour ça. La première fois que nous ferons l'amour, ce ne sera pas dans le jardin de mes parents appuyés contre un arbre, mais dans un vrai lit. De plus je veux pouvoir t'aimer toute la nuit, pas juste un petit coup comme ça à la va-vite. Je veux que tu te souviennes toute ta vie de de ses heures passées ensemble. Je veux que tu m'offres ta virginité en toutes connaissance de cause comme je te donnerai la mienne.

Ron, c'est la plus belle chose que l'on m'ai jamais dite. Je t'aime et j'attendrai.

C'est main dans la main qu'ils reprirent le chemin de la maison s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour échanger un tendre baiser.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où Mrs Weasley et la tante d'Harry étaient en train de préparer le repas. En avisant le jeune couple qui arrivait tendrement enlacé, les deux femmes esquissèrent un sourire.

Hé ben ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à me demander si vous alliez enfin vous décider tous les deux. Hermione bienvenu dans notre famille.

Merci Mrs Weasley.

Appelle-moi Molly.

Moi aussi je suis très contente pour vous deux. Vous faites un si joli couple. Il suffit de vous regarder pour remarquer la force de votre amour. Mon neveu à vraiment de la chance de vous avoir comme meilleurs amis, je voulais que vous le sachiez.

Le repas va être bientôt prêt, allez chercher les autres que l'on déjeune, nous partirons juste après.

Les deux amoureux partirent tendrement enlacés chercher le reste de la maisonnée.

Papa, Mr Dursley, le dîner va être servi d'une minute à l'autre.

On arrive les enfants. Tu viens Arthur, je continuerai à t'expliquer le fonctionnement de l'aspirateur un peu plus tard.

A ces mots, les deux jeunes gens ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas arrêté une seconde d'analyser tous les appareils moldu que Mr Dursley avais ramené du 4, Privet Drive.

Ils montèrent chercher le reste de la famille. Arrivés dans la chambre des filles, ils tombèrent sur Harry et Ginny qui étaient en train de s'embrasser passionnément sur le lit de la jeune fille.

Hum ! hum ! Désolé de vous déranger, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour ça. Maman nous a demandée de venir vous chercher.

Tu peux parler Ron. Si je me souviens bien ce n'est pas moi qui était à deux doigts de faire l'amour sur le terrain de Quidditch, alors que ma famille et mes amis étaient juste à coté.

A ces mots Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis à rougir fortement.

Ginny !

Oui Hermione ?

Descendez déjeuner. On vous attend.

On y va. Au fait félicitations tous les deux, on est vraiment heureux pour vous.

Oui, je suis bien d'accord avec Harry, je suis très contente pour vous moi aussi.

Merci. On avait un peu peur de votre réaction je dois l'avouer.

Cela fait un moment que l'on espérait vous voir enfin ensemble. En fait la plupart des élèves de l'école, ainsi que quelques professeurs, commençaient à se demander quand vous alliez enfin ouvrir les yeux.

Vous venez. On va chercher mes frères et ton cousin, Harry.

On vous suit. Tu viens Ginny.

Harry prit la main de Ginny, tandis que Ron emprisonnait celle d'Hermione et les deux couples partirent chercher les autres.


	5. Chapter 5

**chapitre 5 – le testament de Dumbledore**

Ils étaient tous arrivé au 12, square Grimmaurd. Lupin, Hagrid, Tonks, Maugrey, Luna et Neville les avaient rejoints. Ils attendaient maintenant le professeur McGonagall.

MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT-LA ? QUI L'A INVITE ?

Bonjour Potter, moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir.

En voyant arriver leur ennemi d'école, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux s'étaient levés comme un seul homme.

Mr Malefoy est là car le professeur Dumbledore l'a exigé.

Malgré ce que venait de leur dire le professeur McGonagall, les amis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder Drago avec un œil noir. Dudley de son coté observait le nouvel arrivant avec curiosité.

Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Le professeur McGonagall sortit un petit paquet de sa poche et lança une incantation.

Une représentation du professeur Dumbledore apparut alors sous leurs yeux.

Mes cher amis, si vous me voyez sous cette forme cela veux dire que jusqu'à présent mon plan se déroule sans problèmes.

Il laissa passer un moment afin d'observer toutes les personnes présente.

Tout d'abord, nombre d'entre vous doivent se demander pour quelle raison je n'ai pas convié le professeur Rogue à cette réunion, alors que j'ai toujours été son plus grand défenseur.

De nouveau il laissa passer un petit moment.

Harry l'observa attentivement. Le vieux sorcier affichait un sourire ravi qui ne présageait rien de bon.

_Il sait quelque chose que nous ignorons. Ca deviens agaçant à la longue._

Alors voilà ! Vu la dernière mission que je lui ai confiée, il était certain que s'il se présentait aujourd'hui devant vous, il aurait passé un très mauvais moment avant que j'ai eu le temps de vous expliquer mon plan. Vous devez tous savoir maintenant que c'est lui qui m'a tué.

Tous regardèrent la représentation de Dumbledore avec étonnement. Quoi ce vieux fou savait que Rogue allait le tuer et il n'avait rien fait ! Hagrid semblait bouleversé.

S'il m'a tué c'est uniquement parce que je le lui ai demandé. J'étais la seule personne, à part toi Harry, que craignait le seigneur des ténèbres. Ma mort va précipiter les événements à venir. Je savais qu'il avait chargé Drago de me tuer. Mais ce dernier est venu me voir. Il refusait de devenir un assassin. Je savais aussi que la mère du jeune homme avait fait prêter un « Serment Inviolable » à Severus. Il avait lui avait promis de protéger son fils, de l'arrêter dans sa mission si le danger devenait trop grand. Il lui avait aussi juré de me tuer à sa place s'il venait à faillir. Je leur est donc fait part de mon plan. Je me savais condamné par le sort que j'avais reçu à la main et ce malgré l'acharnement que mettait Séverus à me soigner. Lui aussi le savait, mais ça n'a pas été de bonne grâce qu'il s'est rallié à ma cause. J'ai demandé à monsieur Malefoy de préparer sa mission comme si de rien n'était. Mais à la dernière minute, il devait faire semblant d'être incapable de me tuer, ce qui forcerait Rogue à prendre sa place. Après ça il fallait qu'ils retournent tous les deux au repère du seigneur des ténèbres. Apparemment Séverus a du réussir à convaincre Voldemort de faire de Malefoy son nouvel espion puisqu'il est en face de moi.

Tous regardèrent Drago. Il n'avait pas bronché une seule seconde.

Au fait Mr Malefoy j'espère que votre retour chez les mangemorts n'aura pas laissé de cicatrices trop douloureuses.

A ces mots le visage de Drago s'était crispé, mais il n'avait toujours pas desserré les dents. Dudley l'observait attentivement. Il vit une étrange lueur s'allumer dans ses yeux, il n'aurait su dire de quoi il s'agissait. Puis d'un coup, Drago recouvra son air impassible et son regard glacial.

Je vais maintenant vous expliquer ce que j'attends de chacun de vous. Harry avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny vous avez une importante mission à réaliser. Vous savez laquelle, je ne m'entendrai pas sur le sujet. Je vous rappellerais juste son caractère ultra-secret. Minerva, je vous demanderai de leur permettre de quitter le château aussi souvent qu'ils le désirent sans leurs poser de questions. Dudley vous allez faire équipe avec Mr Malefoy. Vous lui expliquerez votre tâche en privé.

Quoi ? Dumbledore veux que Malfoy connaisse nos plans, mais il est devenu gâteux ?

Mr Potter, je me doute que vous me prenez pour un fou de laisser Malefoy integrer l'ordre, mais faite-moi confiance. Je sais qu'il ne nous trahira pas. Miss Lovegood, vous remplacerez le professeur Rogue à l'école pendant son absence. Je vous charge de réaliser les potions qui nous serons utiles. Maugrey vous serez le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je vous charge également de garder un œil sur les agissements du minitère. Tonks et Lupin, avec l'aide de Bill et de Fleur, vous allez essayer de recruter des loups-garous. Je sais que nous avons peu de chance d'y parvenir, mais on ne on peut toujours espérer. Hagrid continuez mon ami à tenter de convaincre les géants. Minerva, avec les jumeaux, je vous charge de persuader les elfes de maison, les gobelins ainsi que les centaures de se rallier à notre cause. Dobby vous y aidera, j'en suis certain. Charly trouve-nous des dragons et fais les venir à Poudlard le plus discrètement possible. Enfin Arthur, Vernon, Pétunia et Molly recrutez le plus de moldus possible, après tout cette guerre les concerne eux aussi. Pour finir Harry je te lègue ma pensine, tu y trouveras toutes les informations dont tu auras besoin pour ta quête. Vous avez mes directives à présent, il est temps que je vous quitte.

Dumbledore avait disparu. Tous les convives se levèrent et quittèrent la salle.

Malefoy, tu pars avec les autres au terrier jusqu'à la reprise des cours.

Si vous voulez professeur.

_Merlin ! mais que t'ai-je fais pour que tu m'en veuille à ce point ?_

Ils étaient tous de retour au terrier.

Malefoy, tu dormiras dans la chambre de Percy avec Dudley. Ron, montre lui la chambre qu'il puisse ranger ses affaires. Puis avisant le petit sac de Malefoy, elle ajouta.

-C'est tout ce que tu as ? Tu n'as même pas tes affaires d'école ?

Drago était déjà parti sans même se donner la peine de répondre.

MALEFOY ! ……………. MALEFOY !

Tu veux quoi Potter ?

Que voulait dire Dumbledore quand il t'a demandé si ton retour chez les mangemorts n'avait pas laissé de cicatrices trop douloureuses ?

Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Potter.

Harry suivait toujours Drago. Celui ci se retrouva coincé par Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dudley et les jumeaux.

Réponds à la question d'Harry. Sinon….

Sinon quoi Weasley?

Il essaya de s'en aller, mais Ron le rattrapa par le bras. Il le relâcha d'un coup en avisant la grimace de douleur que Drago n'avait pu retenir.

Que…. ? Qu'est ce…. ?

Enlève ton tee-shirt Malefoy !

Même pas en rêve Potter !

Fais ce que te dis Harry sinon on te l'enlève nous même.

Le jeune homme n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire. Il pointa sa baguette en direction de Ron.

N'essaye même pas Weasley tu ne fais pas le poids.

Le petit groupe se saisi du jeune homme. Il se débattait furieusement, mais ils étaient trop nombreux et ses nombreuses blessures l'affaiblissaient énormément. Ils le mirent finalement à terre, après avoir reçu un nombre non négligeable de coups. Heureusement ils avaient réussi à l'empêcher de se servir de sa baguette. Ils parvinrent à l'immobiliser. Ron lui souleva son tee-shirt.

Merlin ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils t'on fait ?

Ils semblaient tous effarés par les longues cicatrices qui zébraient le torse, le dos et les bras du jeune homme.

Pas grave ! J'ai l'habitude. En plus ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce qu'a du subir Rogue.

Quoi ! Rogue aussi à été torturé ?

Il eu un rire désabusé.

Qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Que mon père et le seigneur des ténèbres allaient être ravis de notre retour après que nous ayons lamentablement échoué dans notre mission ? Je n'avais pas été capable de tuer Dumbledore. Et « Il » avait perdu un de ses meilleurs espions.

Cette cicatrice là ne semble pas aussi récente que les autres ? Disant cela Harry désignait une longue estafilade qui semblais cicatrisé depuis longtemps.

Non, celle là je te la dois Potter.

A moi, comment ça ? Le jeune homme semblais stupéfait.

Mon père n'était pas ravi d'avoir perdu son elfe de maison, alors il a bien fallu qu'il passe sa colère sur quelqu'un.

Tu veux dire qu'il s'est vengé sur Toi du fait que JE lui ai fais perdre Dobby ? Pourquoi ?

Il n'a jamais eu besoin de raisons.

Je suis désolé.

Ne t'en fait pas Potter. Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai l'habitude.

Sur ces paroles, il s'en alla.

Ron, Harry, Ginny et Hermione se trouvaient maintenant dans la chambre des garçons.

Je l'ai toujours pris pour un salle gosse de riches pourri gâté. Mais je commence à me dire que j'avais peut être tort.

On a tous pensé la même chose, Ron, mais on ne s'est pas imaginé une seule seconde la vie qu'il menait. Lui répondit sa sœur.

On n'a jamais réellement cherché à savoir non plus. Il faut bien le reconnaître.

Dites, c'est normal que je me sente aussi mal tout d'un coup quand je repense à tout ce que je lui ai fais subir !

Oui ! Harry je pense que l'on ressent tous la même chose.

Les amis ne dirent plus un mot ils restèrent juste là profitant de la présence réconfortante des autres.

Dudley rentra dans la chambre de Malfoy.

Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez encore ?

Tes cicatrices, elles vont s'infecter, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

C'est étrange cette sensation. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui.

Je suis juste venu pour t'aider. Vu que l'on doit faire équipe, c'est la moindre des choses.

Fais comme tu veux, mais dépêche-toi. Je suis fatigué et je n'ai pas envie de rester avec toi plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Le jeune homme malgré sa faiblesse n'avait rien perdu de son aimable caractère.

Tu sais ce n'est pas se rabaisser que de reconnaître que parfois on a besoin des autres.

Drago émis un grognement.

Bon, alors Malefoy, tu me les montres ces cicatrices! Je ne bougerais pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas soigné. Et je suis très patient.

A contre cœur le jeune homme fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Dudley eut un pincement au cœur. Drago était recouvert de plaies. Certaines semblaient cicatrisées depuis longtemps, tandis que d'autres saignaient encore faiblement.

_Merlin ! comment quelqu'un peut-il accepter de subir tout ça sans broncher ?_

Il mit longtemps à le soigner, mais Drago s'avéra être un malade très docile.

Tu te sens un peu mieux ?

Oui. Mais j'aimerai me reposer maintenant.

Ok ! A plus tard Malefoy.

Mon nom est Drago. Je n'ai rien à voir avec les Malefoy.

Dans ce cas moi c'est Dudley. Repose-toi ! Je t'expliquerai le but de notre mission quand tu auras repris des forces.

Pendant de temps là dans la chambre des garçons...

Harry ! Comment un père peut-il faire une chose aussi horrible à son propre fils ?

Je sais pas Ginny. Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais comprendre, mais je dois avouer que je me sens un peu coupable.

Pour quelle raison ?

J'ai l'impression qu'il me doit une bonne partie des cicatrices qu'il a sur le corps,

Harry pris Ginny dans ses bras ,tandis que Ron faisait de même avec Hermione.

Ils furent rejoints un peu plus tard par les jumeaux et Dudley. Ron proposa à Harry une partie d'échec. Les jumeaux montrèrent à Dudley une de leurs nouvelles inventions. Ils s'étaient trouvés de nombreux points communs après que ce dernier se soit vengé des pralines longue langue.

Les enfants venez dîner.

On arrive maman.

Vous pensez que l'on devraient aller le réveiller ? Harry semblait hésiter quand à la marche à suivre avec le jeune Serpentard

Oui. Il a besoin de reprendre des forces.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Malefoy. Il dormait, mais son sommeil semblait agité.

Harry le secoua doucement.

Quoi encore ? Maugréa le jeune homme en se réveillant.

Lève-toi, il faut venir dîner.

Avec quelques difficultés, Drago se leva.

Avisant les regards inquiets autour de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour moi. J'ai été dans des états pire que ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié.

Ils descendirent tous. Le dîner fut comme toujours excellent. Ils montèrent se coucher de bonne heure, la journée ayant été éprouvante pour chacun.

Le reste des vacances passa très vite. Drago s'avéra un compagnon pas si désagréable que ça finalement. Bien sûr il était très taciturne et ne supportait pas que l'on s'inquiète pour lui, mais il avait cessé d'être méchant gratuitement. Bien qu'il ne se livre que très peu, ils apprirent que Crabbe et Goyle étaient plus des espions de son père que des amis à lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie il n'affichait plus ce petit air vaniteux que tous lui connaissait. En revanche il n'avait rien perdu de son mauvais caractère. Il n'avait pas menti, il avait vraiment une capacité de récupération impressionnante. Il avait même pris quelques couleurs. Ce qui lui allait plutôt bien, pensait Dudley !


	6. Chapter 6

**chapitre 6 – retour à l'école**

Comme chaque année c'était l'effervescence au terrier. Mrs Weasley semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Harry, Ron et Ginny ne cessaient d'aller et venir. Evidement, malgré les recommandations d'Hermione, ils s'y étaient pris à la dernière minute (comme à leur habitude) et avaient perdu la moitié de leurs affaires.

Drago, Hermione et Dudley eux étaient prêts et observaient les autres s'agiter comme des fous.

Drago n'avait rien. Préparer ses affaires ne lui avait pas pris plus de trente secondes. Quant à Dudley et Hermione ils étaient aussi organisés l'un que l'autre et cela faisait longtemps que leurs bagages étaient préparés.

Dudley regarda Drago du coin de l'œil. Bien que le jeune **Serpentard** semblait toujours aussi impassible, Dudley était certain que la situation l'amusait beaucoup. Il était même persuadé avoir vu l'ébauche d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres si tentantes du petit blond. Mais ce fût si fugace qu'il n'en était plus très sûr à présent que ce dernier avait reprit son masque d'impassibilité.

En fait Drago s'amusait même beaucoup, c'était si différent de l'ambiance à laquelle il était habitué. Chez ses parents le départ se passait généralement dans une ambiance glaciale. Alors que là, malgré la pagaille, une réelle affection flottait dans l'air. A cette pensée son cœur se serra.

Une heure plus tard tout le monde était enfin prêt. Il était trop tard pour le petit déjeuné ce qui ne ravit pas Ron. Il se détendit un peu en réalisant qu'Hermione lui avait préparé quelques tartines. Il les engloutit très vite tous en gardant la jeune fille tendrement enlacée sur ses genoux.

Le ministère leurs fit envoyer des voitures pour ce rendre à la gare de King's Cross.

Ils se rendirent rapidement sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Le train était prêt à partir. Le petit groupe monta dans le « Poudlard express » et se mis à la recherche d'un compartiment.

Alors Malefoy ! Tu traîne (traînes) avec des sangs-de-bourbes maintenant ? J'ai appris que tu t'étais enfui comme un lâche. C'est pour ça que tu restes avec eux ? Seuls ceux de leur espèce accepteraient d'être vu en compagnie d'un minable comme toi.

En reconnaissant la voie de Pansy Parkinson, Drago s'était pétrifié. Merlin que cette fille pouvait être mauvaise ! Il avait longtemps du faire semblant de la courtiser. Apres tout, selon son père, c'était un bon parti. Une sang-pure qui pourrait se révéler digne des Malefoy. A chaque fois que ses mains s'étaient posées sur son corps il en avait ressenti un puissant dégoût. Il n'était jamais allé très loin avec elle. La jeune fille s'en était plainte auprès de Lucius Malfoy et Drago ressentait encore fortement la douleur qui en avait découlé. Il sentit ses muscles se raidir. Il serra les poings si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Il semblait prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Puis tout à coup il sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Une étrange chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps. Il leva lentement la tête. Le cousin d'Harry se trouvait à ses cotés et lui avait pris le bras. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se dégager mais bizarrement il n'en avait aucune envie. Très vite, il se détendit à ce contact.

Laisse tomber Parkinson ! Je ne m'abaisserai même pas à te répondre.

Sa réplique cinglante fut suivie d'une claque retentissante. Elle semblait vraiment furieuse.

Tu n'es qu'une sale petite larve Malfoy.

Elle essaya de le frapper encore mais cette fois Drago arrêta son bras. Il la projeta violemment en arrière et elle tomba par terre perdant ainsi son peu de dignité. Il se détourna lentement et entra dans un compartiment vide.

Le reste du groupe le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

Ca va ?

T'inquiète Granger elle frappe beaucoup moins fort que toi. Si j'ai pu survivre au coup que tu m'as envoyé un jour, je pense que je pourrais survivre à ça.

A ces mots Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

J'avais oublié. Je suis désolée de t'avoir frappé.

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je l'avais mérité. Je savais que le retour à l'école ne serait pas facile. Je ne m'attendais pas à être accueilli à bras ouverts par les autres élèves de Serpentard. Je pense néanmoins que l'année va être très longue.

Il se mit à regarder le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre. Il n'avait plus envie de parler. En fait, il se posait des questions. Comment expliquer que le simple fait que le cousin de Potter ait posé une main sur son bras, ait réussi à le calmer ? Il sentait encore la chaleur à l'endroit où cette main reposait quelques minutes plus tôt. Discrètement il regarda Dudley. Non vraiment il ne comprenait pas.

Ils arrivèrent en gare sans que Drago ne desserre les dents. Il était perdu dans ses réflexions et ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait. De nouveau cette sensation de chaleur. Il leva la tête et se trouva face à face avec Dudley. Pendant une fraction de secondes leurs yeux se fixèrent.

Drago ! Prépare toi on arrive.

Une fois sur le quai, ils dirent bonjours à Hagrid. Celui ci, comme à son habitude, appela les élèves de première année et partit avec eux en barque pour rejoindre le château.

Les autres prirent les diligences. Maintenant ils étaient plus nombreux à pouvoir voir les Sombrals.

Une fois arrivés dans le hall d'entrée, ils furent accueillis par le professeur Flitwick.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers le groupe d'Harry qui était resté un peu à l'écart.

Apres le dîner, vous voudrez bien vous rendre dans le bureau de la directrice. Elle vous y attendra. Le mot de passe est **Fizwizbiz**.

A ces mots le petit groupe ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Avec ce mot de passe le professeur McGonagall rendait hommage à Dumbledore.

Ils rejoignirent la table de leur maison respective. Dudley lui resta debout attendant la répartition. Quand elle fut finie, c'est sans grande surprise que ce dernier fut envoyé à Serdaigle.

Le repas fut comme d'habitude très copieux. Le professeur McGonagal fit les recommandations d'usages. Elle informa les étudiants que cette année les cours de potions étaient annulés n'ayant pas trouvé de remplaçant pour cette année. En revanche pour ceux qui le désiraient mademoiselle Lovegood avait accepté de les initier à cette matière.

Comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, peu d'élèves furent intéressés par la proposition du professeur. Les Serpentards refusaient d'être formés par « Loufoca Lovegood », les autres maisons quand à elles étaient trop contentes de pouvoir se débarrasser de ce cours tant détesté.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards. Drago se tenait à l'écart des autres. A la fin du repas quand il se leva un de ces « camarades » lui fit un croche pied et il manqua tomber. Harry envia ses réflexes. Il avait évité le piège avec une certaine classe. Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de la tournure que les évènements prendrait par la suite pour le jeune homme, seul au milieu de ce groupe hostile.

Comme convenu, après manger, ils se rendirent tous dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Arrivés devant la gargouille ils prononcèrent le mot de passe et montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon. Harry s'attendait presque à voir le professeur Dumbledore assis derrière son bureau à l'attendre, comme cela avait été si souvent le cas. Mais ce fut bien la nouvelle directrice qui les accueillit.

Je vous ai fait venir afin de vous informer qu'un appartement vous a été réservé au troisième étage. L'entrée est cachée derrière un tableau représentant le professeur Dumbledore. Je vous laisse choisir le mot de passe. Harry, le professeur Dumbledore voulait que tu aies sa pensine. Mr Malefoy vous trouverez tout le matériel nécessaire à votre année scolaire dans votre chambre. Voilà je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire pour l'instant. Maintenant dépêchez-vous d'aller dormir, le couvre feu est toujours valable quand vous vous trouvez dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Professeur serait-il possible que nous mangions tous à la même table ?

Bien sûr Mr Potter. Si Messieurs Malefoy et Dursley sont d'accord vous pouvez tous manger à la table des Gryffondor.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et se rendirent directement au troisième étage. Arrivés devant le portrait du professeur Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione se disputèrent quant au choix du mot de passe.

Harry ! Dis-lui-toi que Fuseboum n'est pas un bon mot de passe.

Harry réfléchit un instant et proposa:

Moi je vote pour **vif d'or. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**A part Hermione tous furent d'accord avec Harry .**

**Ils rentrèrent dans leur nouvel appartement. Il se composait d'un grand salon, de trois chambres et de deux grandes salles de bains.**

Comment fait-on pour les chambres ?

Ron n'osait pas l'avouer, mais il avait très envie de dormir avec Hermione. Le Terrier n'était pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour avoir un semblant d'intimité. Oh ! Bien sûr ils avaient pu y passer pas mal de moments ensemble. Mais ils n'avaient eu aucune intimité et leur relation n'avait pas beaucoup évoluée.Le jeune homme en ressentait une certaine frustration.

En fait moi j'aimerais bien pouvoir dormir avec Harry.

En entendant Ginny, Ron se sentit tiraillé. D'un coté s'il acceptait que Ginny partage le lit

d' Harry, lui-même pourrait aller dans celui d' Hermione. D'un autre coté pouvait-il décemment jeter sa petite sœur dans les bras de son meilleur ami à seule fin de pouvoir dormir avec sa petite amie.

Ron ! Je ne suis plus une petite fille. Tu pourrais me faire un peu confiance non ?

Moi j'aimerai bien pouvoir dormir avec toi, lui dit Hermione.

Ginny fit un sourire à Hermione. Elle savait que son frère pourrait difficilement résister à la jeune fille.

D'accord…… Dit-il avec un soupir. Harry fait bien attention à elle.

Je te le promets Ron.

Bon ben ! Dudley, il semblerait que l'on doive se partager la dernière chambre. Comme ça tu vas enfin pouvoir m'expliquer en quoi consiste notre mission.

Tu te sens assez en forme pour ça ?

Mettons les choses au point une bonne fois pour toute, je me sens en pleine forme. Arrêtez

de vous inquiéter pour ma petite personne. Nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire.

Le petit groupe s'installa dans les fauteuils du salon entourants la grande cheminée centrale.

Alors voilà. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a essayé de tuer Harry quand il était bébé à cause d'une prophétie.

Je te signale que j'ai passé toute ma vie entouré de deux mangemorts. J'étais déjà au courant merci.

En revanche, es-tu au courant de ce que disait cette prophétie ?

Non personne ne le sait. Encore moins maintenant qu'elle a été détruite…

En fait Harry en connaît le contenu. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

Oui… je peux encore vous la réciter de mémoire.

Ben alors, vas-y Potter.

Harry hésita longuement avant de dévoiler la prophétie à Drago. Malgré tous ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines, il avait encore du mal à faire confiance au jeune Serpentard.

Tu peux lui faire confiance Harry, Dumbledore lui même nous l'a affirmé, lui dit Hermionne.

Bon d'accord. Alors voilà _: « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défiés, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… »_

Rien ne prouve que ce soit de Potter dont elle parle.

La marque Drago.

Qu'elle marque ?

Sa cicatrice.

Et alors ?

Cette cicatrice est un lien qui s'est forgé entre Harry et celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Le problème est que vous-savez-qui s'en est rendu compte.

Et ?

Réfléchis un peu Malefoy. Même-moi j'ai compris.

Si tu es si malin, explique moi Weasley.

Cette cicatrice est dangereuse car grâce à elle vous-savez-qui peut prendre possession d'Harry.

Exactement Ron.

Pourquoi ne pas utiliser l'occlumancie ?

Rogue a déjà essayé de me l'apprendre mais je dois reconnaître que cela n'a pas été un grand succès.

Pas si doué que ça hein le sauveur finalement?

C'est pourquoi nous devons trouver un moyen de la détruire, annonça Dudley.

Très facile! Il suffit de le tuer.

Très drôle Malefoy.

Qui t'a dit que je plaisantais Potter.

Non sans blagues Drago. On est sérieux là.

Ok ! Ca ne va pas être facile de la détruire sans le tuer. Vous avez une petite idée de la marche à suivre ?

Non, mais tu nous as bien dis que ton père possédait plusieurs ouvrages sur la magie noire. Tu penses que l'on pourrait y trouver des renseignements ?

Possible….. Si j'ai bien compris, je vais devoir retourner chez mes parents pour consulter le maximum de livres dans la bibliothèque de mon père sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte…. Ca va être une vrai partie de plaisir.

Il y a peut être une autre solution ? demanda Dudley.

De toutes façons, il fallait que je lui fasse un rapport régulier sur vos activités. Je pourrais faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Ils restèrent longtemps sur place à regarder le feu, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione commençait à lentement s'endormir serrée dans les bras de Ron.

Je crois que nous allons aller dormir, tu viens Ginny ? Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Bonne nuit.

Nous aussi on va y aller. Mione commence à être fatiguée.

Pendant ce temps dans les cachots.

Luna était dans son bureau. Elle avait acceptée de remplacer le professeur Rogue pour la préparation des potions dans le but d'aider les membres de l'Ordre du phénix.

Si le professeur Rogue sait que c'est moi qui le remplace il va en faire une attaque.

A cette pensée la jeune fille partit d'un grand rire. La vision d'un Séverus Rogue en train de suffoqué pendant une crise cardiaque avait quelque chose de fascinant. Recouvrant peu à peu son calme, elle se remémora les derniers évènements qui avaient chamboulé sa vie.

Flash-back 

Elle était rentrée passer les vacances dans la maison de ses parents. Une fois de plus son père était au bureau du chicaneur. En fait depuis la mort de sa femme ce dernier s'était réfugié dans son travail afin d'oublier sa peine. Il ne rentrait quasiment jamais à la maison. Luna s'était depuis longtemps habituée à la solitude, elle s'en était même fait une amie. Mais depuis peu ce n'était plus sa seule compagne. Au cours des nombreuses réunions de l'AD, deux ans plus tôt, la jeune fille s'était enfin trouvé des amis. Elle était prête à donner sa vie pour eux.

C'est dans cette optique qu'elle avait décidé de rejoindre l'ordre du phénix. Un matin tandis qu'elle était occupée à lire un ancien exemplaire du chicaneur (seule littérature présente dans la maison) un hibou lui rapporta ses résultats d'examen. Elle ouvrit son enveloppe. Elle avait eu toutes ses B.U.S.E. Ayant même décrochée un optimal en potions « _merci maman »_ et un effort exceptionnel en défense contre les forces du mal « _merci Harry »_. Luna eut envie de partager son bonheur avec quelqu'un mais une fois de plus elle était seule. Le cœur lourd elle s'apprêtait à remettre la lettre dans son enveloppe quand elle remarqua un deuxième feuillet.

_Chère miss Lovegood_

_Tout d'abord permettez moi de vous féliciter pour vos résultats. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous quant à votre avenir. Je vous propose donc un rendez vous jeudi à 15 heure dans mon bureau._

_Minerva McGonagall directrice_

C'est ainsi que le jeudi à 15 heure la jeune fille se trouvait dans le bureau directorial.

Miss Lovegood. Je vous ai demandé de venir me voir aujourd'hui afin de vous faire une proposition. Comme vous le savez certainement suite à la trahison du professeur Rogue l'ordre n'a plus personne pour s'occuper de la réalisation des potions qui pourraient s'avérées nécessaires dans les mois à venir. Etant donné votre talent indéniable dans cette matière accepteriez vous de le remplacer dans cette tâche ?

Ce serait un honneur madame. J'espérais justement pouvoir participer mais je ne savais pas comment me rendre utile. Mais êtes vous bien sûre que je serais à la hauteur ? Je veux dire qu'il doit y avoir des personnes plus qualifiées que moi pour vous aider non ?

Le professeur Dumbledore semblait vraiment tenir à ce que ce rôle vous revienne.

Dans ce cas j'accepte.

Fin du Flash-back 

La jeune fille s'étira. Elle commençait à être fatiguée. Après un bref coup d'œil à la pendule elle décida d'aller se coucher.


	7. Chapter 7

Et non vous ne rêvez pas voici bien un nouveau chapitre. Depuis près de trois mois il était temps me direz vous. Mais bon maintenant j'ai pris pas mal d'avance sur ma fic je devrais sûrement updater plus rapidement.

Je tiens à remercier ma beta : missdagane dont l'aide m'a été precieuse.

**Chapitre 7 – Première nuit et reprise des cours.**

Ron prit Hermione dans ses bras et se dirigea lentement vers leur chambre. Une fois la porte franchie, il déposa délicatement la jeune fille sur le sol.

Maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient là, il se sentait intimidé. La jeune fille ne semblait d'ailleurs, pas beaucoup plus à l'aise que lui.

Mione, si tu ne veux rien faire cette nuit il n'y a pas de problème. Te tenir dans mes bras toute la nuit et me réveiller demain tout contre toi est la seule chose que je demande.

Lentement la jeune fille s'approcha de lui. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Ron. Il la souleva dans ses bras et la déposa délicatement sur le lit avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et lui caressa les cheveux. A ce moment toute pensée cohérente déserta son esprit. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres, et sentit ses petites mains s'introduire sous son T-shirt.

Mione, attends une seconde, s'il te plaît.

La jeune fille semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu. Alors, délicatement, il l'écarta de lui.

Elle émit un petit soupir de frustration.

Mione, tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu désires?

Oui Ron ! Mon cœur t'appartient depuis 6 ans maintenant et je veux que ce soir mon corps t'appartienne aussi.

Elle rougit en prononçant ces mots, mais ses yeux continuèrent de le fixer. Il y décela un désir brûlant, et une légère pointe d'angoisse. Angoisse que lui-même partageait.

Moi aussi je brûle que tu m'appartiennes mon amour mais, en même temps, j'ai peur.

Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

Tu comprends, je fantasme sur toi toutes les nuits depuis ce fameux bal en quatrième année. J'ai peur de mal m'y prendre. D'être trop impatient. Je voudrais que notre première nuit soit parfaite.

Ron ! C'est toi et moi. Ca ne peut être que parfait. J'ai confiance en toi. Et je t'aime.

Le jeune homme sentit ses réticences fondrent comme neige au soleil. Elle lui apporta le coup de grâce en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou. Elle lui enleva son T-shirt alors que lui-même commençait lentement à défaire les boutons de son chemisier. Quand ce fut fait, il en écarta délicatement les pans, avant de le lui enlever complètement. La jeune fille portait un petit soutien-gorge blanc à fines bretelles. Ron en eu le souffle coupé.

Tu es magnifique, Mione, lui dit-il après avoir recouvré ses esprits.

La jeune fille rougit de nouveau face au compliment, ce qui amusa son amoureux.

Timidement, elle laissa ses mains parcourir le torse dénudé du jeune homme. Il frémit au contact de cette main si audacieuse.Hermione se découvrit un pouvoir qu'elle ne se connaissait pas : celui de le faire réagir au moindre effleurement. Elle approfondit donc ses caresses sur les muscles que de nombreuses heures d'entraînement avaient sculptés sur le corps de Ron.

Elle insista sur les tétons de son partenaire, remarquant qu'elle avait découvert là une zone particulièrement érogène. Ce dernier, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de ses sens, commença à rendre ses caresses à sa compagne. Il fit lentement glisser les fines bretelles du soutien-gorge, dévoilant ainsi pour la première fois le merveilleux trésor qu'il cachait.

Il resta quelques secondes en admiration devant ses seins d'une blancheur parfaite. Lentement il approcha ses mains de ces rondeurs qui avaient peuplées tous ses fantasmes d'adolescent. Sa bouche, elle, était partie se perdre dans le cou de la jeune fille. Il se délectait de son odeur. Petit à petit il descendit jusqu'à prendre voluptueusement un sein entre ses lèvres. Il insista particulièrement sur les pointes dressées, les léchant, les suçotant, les mordillant. Hermione se cambra avec sensualité sous la caresse. Elle reprit alors son exploration du corps de Ron, empoignant ses fesses fermes avec ses petites mains, lui arrachant ainsi un cri rauque.

Il retira alors doucement la main effrontée qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il descendit le long de son ventre, déposant des baisers sur son nombril, tournant sensuellement sa langue autour de la petite cavité qui s'offrait à luiet y traça un sillon humide, descendant toujours plus bas. Quand elle sentit le souffle chaud de Ron à travers sa culotte, son pantalon ayant été depuis longtemps rejoindre le reste de ses vêtements sur le sol, la jeune fille sursauta.

Ron ! qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Chut mon cœur. Laisse-toi faire. Tu m'as bien dit que tu avais confiance en moi, non ?

Il passa un doigt sous chaque rebord de la culotte d'Hermione et la fit glisser lentement le long de ses jambes, sa bouche suivant le chemin de ses doigts. Il enleva le dernier bout de tissu et l'envoya rejoindre leurs vêtements. Elle était à présent entièrement nue devant lui et il prit quelques secondes pour graver à jamais cette image dans sa tête. Son ventre blanc, ses cuisses fines et la sombre toison dont il ne pouvait détacher le regard.

Puis très lentement sa bouche commença à remonter vers l'intimité de la jeune fille. Il connaissait d'instinct les gestes qu'il devait faire.

Il embrassa tendrement l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de donner un petit coup de langue sur son sexe. Elle était si chaude que Ron perdit toute notion de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Très vite cette caresse qu'il voulait aérienne devint langoureuse. Il aimait la chaleur et l'odeur de la jeune fille. Et à cet instant précis il ne brûlait plus que d'une envie : la goûter. Il écarta ses lèvres et avec sa langue commença à exciter le clitoris d'Hermione. Rapidement un de ses doigts vint prêter main forte à sa bouche. Il entra avec lenteur au cœur de sa féminité. Hermione laissa échapper un long gémissement. Elle était proche de l'explosion. Un deuxième puis un troisième doigts entrèrent en elle en un va et vient de plus en plus rapide. Puis tout à coup Ron la sentit se raidir autour de ses doigts en même temps qu'elle laissait échapper un cri d'extase.

Merlin, Ron, mais qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?

Tu n'as pas aimé ? Je l'ai mal fait ? lui demanda le jeune homme, paniqué et un peu honteux.

Non mon amour. C'était génial mais j'aurais voulu te donner autant de plaisir que toi tu m'en as donné, lui répondit-elle avec un regard pour le désir plus qu'évident de son partenaire.

Elle approcha timidement sa main du membre dressé du jeune homme mais ce dernier interrompit son geste avant qu'elle n'ai pu atteindre sa cible.

Non mon amour.

Mais ? Mais ? Tu n'en as pas envie ?

Oh que si ! Mais pas comme ça. Je veux prendre mon temps. Je ne veux pas brusquer les choses.

La jeune fille fut profondément touchée par les propos du jeune homme.

Merci.

De quoi ma chérie ?

Merci de m'aimer autant.

Il la prit dans ses bras et rabattit tendrement les couvertures sur eux afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid.

Dors maintenant, mon amour.

Bonne nuit Ron, lui répondit-elle en se nichant au creux de ses bras.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le lendemain matin, Harry et ses camarades se trouvaient dans la grande salle pour leur petit déjeuner. Drago et Dudley s'étaient joints à la table des Gryffondors. Pour le survivant c'était un véritable soulagement de ne plus savoir Drago seul à la table des Serpentards. Evidemment, l'arrivé du jeune serpent à la table des lions avait posé quelques problèmes. Harry y avait rapidement mis un terme en menaçant de lourdes représailles toute personne qui se montrerait désagréable avec le jeune homme.

La semaine passa très rapidement. Le petit groupe d'amis passaient leurs journées en classe et leurs soirées à la bibliothèque afin de trouver des renseignements sur la manière de détruire les Horcruxes pour les uns et les cicatrices magiques pour les autres. Petit à petit les tensions entre Drago et les rouges et or s'étaient atténuées.

Les cours étaient beaucoup plus intéressants que les autres années. Les professeurs, au vu des batailles imminentes, avaient délaissé la théorie afin de se concentrer sur la pratique et de préparer au mieux leurs élèves aux combats à venir. Seule l'histoire de la magie faisait exception à la règle.

Hé ben ! On n'est pas gâté. On commence par deux heures d'histoire de la magie, se lamenta Harry.

Au moins on va pouvoir finir notre nuit, je dois reconnaître que ce ne sera pas du luxe, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours. Devant la tirade de son petit ami, Hermione se mit à rougir furieusement.

Cela faisait à peine dix minutes que le cours avait commencé. Harry regarda autour de lui. Tous les élèves présents étaient endormis. Il se demandait encore comment le professeur Binns s'y prenait pour rendre cette matière aussi soporifique. Comment pouvait-on endormir une salle entière tout en lui narrant les pires massacres jamais perpétrés ? Même Hermione commençait à piquer du nez sur son parchemin. Voir « miss – je – sais – tout » lutter contre le sommeil en plein cours avait quelque chose de surréaliste. Il donna un léger coup de coude à Ron.

Grrr

Ron, tu recommences à ronfler.

Pas assez dormi.

Apparemment tu n'es pas le seul.

Ron regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait Harry. Avisant sa petite amie luttant désespérément contre le sommeil il ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, la jeune fille finit par s'endormir. Peu de temps après le professeur Binns narra une guerre entre géants devant une classe uniquement composée d'élèves endormis. La sonnerie sortit brusquement Harry d'un rêve particulièrement érotique, lui rappelant les évènements de la soirée précédente. Apres un bref détour par les toilettes, il se rendit en cours de métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall occupait toujours ce poste, n'ayant trouvé personne de suffisamment qualifié pour la remplacer.

Monsieur Potter, ravie de voir que vous vous êtes décidé à venir à mon cours. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Désolé professeur.

Tu faisais quoi ?

Heu !!!! Crois-moi, tu n'as aucune envie de savoir !

Avisant la rougeur de son meilleur ami Ron décida qu'effectivement il n'avait aucune envie de savoir où il était et encore moins ce qu'il faisait. Il faudrait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre ils aient une discussion. Mais parler de la vie sexuelle de sa petite sœur lui faisait repousser le moment. Il savait en revanche que les deux jeunes filles se faisaient des confidences et, bien que cette idée ne l'enchante guère, il l'avait acceptée.

Tout bascula le vendredi midi.

Harry était avec ses amis à la table des Gryffondors. Ils attendaient Drago qui n'était pas encore arrivé. Jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun élève de septième année. Soudain il avisa Blaize Zabini, essoufflé, qui se dirigeait en courant vers lui.

Harry vite… ils vont le tuer.

Hein ? Quoi ? Tuer qui ?

Drago ! Vite.

A ces mots les amis se levèrent précipitamment et suivirent le jeune Serpentard. D'autres Gryffondors s'étaient joints au petit groupe notamment Dean et Seamus.

Au détour d'un couloir ils entendirent des plaintes étouffées par de nombreux rires. Drago faisait face à une quinzaine de Serpentards qui le frappaient à coups de pieds et de poings. Le jeune homme se débattait comme un beau diable mais commençait à ployer sous le nombre des assaillants.

Dès que les Gryffondors arrivèrent à proximité de la scène les sorts commencèrent à fuser de toutes parts.

Les Serpentards furent vite mis hors d'état de nuire. A lui seul Seamus se débarrassa de Crabbe et de Goyle qui gisaient lamentablement au sol suite à un sort particulièrement réussi « d'immobilus ».

Après la bagarre, Drago s'effondra dans les bras de Dudley.

Vite ! Il faut le conduire à l'infirmerie.

Hors de question.

Drago ! Tu iras à l'infirmerie un point c'est tout.

Pour qui te prends-tu Dursley ? Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'infirmerie. Le ton était catégorique.

Dans ce cas débrouille-toi tout seul ! Dudley lâcha le jeune homme. Ce dernier ne fit pas deux pas qu'il s'écroula lamentablement.

Tu t'es assez ridiculisé pour aujourd'hui ou tu veux continuer ?

Je suis Drago Malefoy, je ne suis jamais ridicule, Dursley !

Je croyais que tu n'avais plus rien à voir avec les Malefoy ? C'est bien ce que tu m'avais dis, non ? Maintenant tu ranges ton orgueil dans un coin et tu nous laisses te conduire à l'infirmerie.

Je viens de dire que je vais bien. Fiche-moi la paix avec ton infirmerie. Le jeune homme s'était mis à crier.

Crois-moi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu iras. Même si pour cela je dois te jeter en travers de mon épaule.

Tu n'oseras jamais. A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il se sentit soulevé du sol.

Laisse-moi descendre, espèce de malade. Drago écumait de rage.

C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir le grand Drago Malefoy jeté en travers des épaules de quelqu'un comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. Dudley, tu es mon héros.

La ferme, Finnigan ! C'est bon Dudley laisse-moi descendre. Je vais y aller.

Trop tard ! La prochaine fois tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de jouer au sale môme avec moi.

Finalement c'est un Drago écumant de rage, toujours en travers de l'épaule de Dudley, qui fut conduit à l'infirmerie. Le jeune Serpentard fusillait du regard toute personne qui croisait la route de l'étrange procession. Madame Pomfresh arriva en courant.

Monsieur Malefoy ! Merlin que s'est il passé ?

Les Serpentards. Ils lui ont tendu un piège.

Apres avoir soigné ses blessures, madame Pomfresh décida de garder le jeune homme en observation pour la nuit.

Non, monsieur Malefoy. Il est hors de question que vous quittiez cette infirmerie ce soir.

Drago lança à ses camarades un regard noir mais il était trop fatigué pour envisager des représailles pour le moment. Il s'endormit rapidement.

Madame Pomfresh poussa un soupir. Elle était inquiète. Le corps du jeune homme présentait des cicatrices qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Comment va t-il ? lui demanda Harry.

Physiquement je l'ai déjà vu revenir en plus mauvais état. Mais j'ai peur que psychologiquement il ne puisse endurer un tel traitement encore longtemps.

Vous saviez ? Vous saviez, et vous n'avez rien fait pour l'aider ? s'indigna Harry

On a essayé monsieur Potter. Mais il a toujours refusé notre aide. Vous comprenez, toute son existence on lui a inculqué la manière dont un Malefoy est sensé se comporter. Il a glacé son cœur, endossé un masque d'indifférence et subi les mauvais traitements de son père sans jamais se plaindre. Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne finisse par craquer un jour.

Vous pensez qu'il pourrait faire une bêtise ? demanda Hermione.

Je ne sais pas, mademoiselle Granger. Je ne sais pas. J'en ai fais part au professeur Dumbledore quand il a décidé de suivre l'exemple du professeur Rogue et de devenir un espion. Il est bien trop jeune. Cette mission est trop dangereuse pour un enfant de son age car malgré tout ce n'est encore qu'un enfant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme allongé sur le lit blanc. Il semblait si fragile en ce moment. Dudley s'était assis auprès de Drago. Il semblait soucieux. Harry commençait à se demander si son cousin n'avait pas un faible pour le Serpentard.


	8. Chapter 8

**chapitre 8 – Le retour de l'animagus**

Il faisait nuit. La pièce faiblement éclairée se trouvait au niveau le plus bas du ministère de la magie. Elle faisait partie du département des mystères. C'était une salle rectangulaire assez vaste. Des gradins en pierres en faisait le tour. C'est ici même qu'Harry Potter avait perdu son parrain il y a de ça un peu plus d'un an.

Séverus Rogue, mangemort de son état, se tenait au centre de la salle. Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il fixait le voile en face de lui sans esquisser le moindre geste. Le sorcier semblait hésiter, ce qui était plutôt rare connaissant le personnage. Enfin il s'anima, sortit un petit flacon d'une des nombreuses poches de sa robe de sorcier et but la moitié de son contenu avec une grimace de dégoût. Apres avoir prit une profonde inspiration il s'élança au travers du voile. Les secondes passèrent. Puis les secondes devinrent des minutes et les minutes des heures.

Peu avant l'aube un grondement sourd résonna dans la salle qui peu à peu se nimbait d'une douce lumière verte.

Rogue fut brusquement éjecté de l'arcade. Il tenait dans ses bras le corps inanimé d'un autre sorcier. Il le posa délicatement au sol avant d'aller chercher le petit récipient qu'il avait caché quelques heures plus tôt. Il versa le reste de la potion dans la gorge de l'homme étendu au sol et attendit.

Allez ! black respire bordel !

Plus le temps passait et plus l'ancien maître des potions sentait le doute l'envahir. Et si malgré ses efforts, son ancien «camarade» d'école ne s'en sortait pas. Soudain la poitrine de l'animagus se souleva. Rogue laissa échapper un soupir avant de prendre son ancien ennemi dans ses bras, puis il transplana.

Ils réapparurent devant le 12, square Grimmaurd. Rogue déposa Sirius et frappa à la porte délabrée de la demeure des black.

Apres un long moment le loup-garou vint lui ouvrir.

Séverus! C'est quoi ce bordel? Non mais t'a vu l'heure?

Rogue ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il se contenta de faire un signe de tête en direction du corps étendu au sol.

Sirius…Mais…Mais…Comment?

Laisse nous entrer Lupin. Il gèle ici.

Désolé.

Remus Lupin s'était penché afin de prendre son ami dans ses bras mais Rogue avait été plus rapide que lui. Il avait déjà soulevé l'animagus ce qui lui valu un regard étonné de la part de son ancien collègue.

Au lieu de bailler aux corneilles tu pourrais me dire où le déposer. J'ai pas toute la nuit.

Tu n'a qu'à le déposer dans sa chambre.

Rogue laissa passer une poignée de secondes avant de soupirer.

Tu crois que j'ai le don de divination ou quoi? Je ne m'appelle pas Trelawney_. Encore heureux pour moi d'ailleurs._ Je te signal que je ne fais pas parti des intimes du clébard. _Encore heureux de nouveau._ Comment veux tu que je connaisse le chemin de sa chambre?

Heu… Oui…Désolé…Suis moi.

_Vermine! Saleté! Bâtards, mutants, montres, quittez cette maison! Comment osez-vous souillez la demeure de mes aïeux?_

A ce que je vois elle c'est pas arrangée la vielle. Je croyais que vous aviez trouvez une solution pour la faire taire?

_Comment osé vous? Espèce de dégénéré!_

C'est pas faute d'avoir cherché. Mais rien y fait. Cette vielle harpie va finir par tous nous rendre dingue. Marmonna Lupin, avant de refermer le rideau d'un coup de baguette.

Je pense pas qu'elle y soit pour grand chose. Vous étiez déjà dingue depuis longtemps si tu veux mon avis.

Franchement ton avis on s'en passe Servilo.

Lupin se détourna de Rogue avant que celui ci n'ai eu le temps de répondre. Il le conduisit à travers la maison en direction de la chambre de Sirius. Ils passèrent devant une porte qui s'ouvrit sur Nymphadora Tonks seulement vétu d'un tee-shirt lui arrivant à mi cuisses.

Chéri qui c'était? Elle rougit violemment quand elle remarqua le sorcier accompagnant son petit ami.

Tu devrais aller t'habiller mon cœur. Lupin n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte avait claquée violemment.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre Rogue posa Sirius sur le lit.

Tu va enfin m'expliquer pourquoi tu a sauvé Sirius?

Je pensais que tu serais heureux de revoir ton ami.

Tonks entra en trombe dans la chambre.

Que s'est-il passé? Il y a eue une attaque? Le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur l'homme allongé.

Sirius? Merlin…Mais comment est-ce possible?

C'est justement ce que j'aimerais comprendre. Explique toi Séverus.

Je vous rassure je ne l'ai pas fais pour être agréable à ce sale clébard. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi il serait toujours à croupir là-bas. Mais Dumbledore m'a demandé de le sauver. Il avait déjà réussit à m'arracher la promesse de le tuer. Il n'était plus à ça prêt.

Je croyais qu'il était impossible de revenir après être tombé derrière le voile. Comment tu a fait? demanda Tonks.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent que la magie blanche il est en effet impossible de revenir. Mais la magie noire couplée à la bonne potion offre beaucoup plus de possibilités. Le plus difficile est de trouver la personne que tu désire ramener au milieu de toutes ces âmes damnées.

Cela n'explique pas pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit toi qui t'en charge?

Dis Lupin? Hormis Voldemort tu connais beaucoup d'autres personnes à par moi qui sont expertes en magie noire et en potion peut être? Et comme je ne pense franchement pas que le seigneur des ténèbres aurait été très enclin à accéder à la requête de Dumbledore.

Pourquoi maintenant? Je veux dire…tu aurais pu le sauver l'année dernière non?

L'année dernière je devais tuer Dumbledore, faire classe à de sales morveux qui n'écoutent pas un mot de ce que je leur raconte et mener une double vie entre l'ordre du phénix et les mangemorts. Désolé mais j'était un peu occupé vois-tu.

Tu sais la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore voulais faire revenir Sirius?

Apparemment il ne voulait pas que son «sauveur» vive avec le remord d'avoir fait tuer son parrain. Il a toujours voulu protéger ce sale mioche. Ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Ridicule mais bon.

Cela n'a rien de ridicule. Tu devrais essayer un jour de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Qui sais tu pourrais y prendre goût.

Ouais c'est ça. Maintenant si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi je vais vous laisser. Je n'ai pas spécialement envi de rester avec vous plus que nécessaire. Rogue lança un regard au sorcier étendu sur le lit.

Il devrait revenir à lui dans peu de temps. Je vous laisse le plaisir de lui expliquer ce qui c'est passé depuis sa disparition. Moi j'ai mieux à faire.

L'ancien maître des potions s'en alla dans un des grands mouvement de robes dont il avait le secret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tout n'était plus que douleur. Rogue venait de contacté les membres de l'ordre. Harry avait besoin d'aide. Sirius s'était joint au groupe partit cherché les jeunes au département des mystères. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était le combat qui l'avait opposé à Bellatrix.

Après c'était le vide. Depuis combien de temps souffrait-il? Il n'aurait su le dire. Il savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Il entendait des voix tout autour de lui. Il avait essayé de leurs crier qu'il était là, mais jamais personne ne lui répondait. Etait il mort? Soudain il sentit qu'on l'attrapait. Il essaya de se débattre mais n'y parvint pas. Finalement il se laissa faire. D'un coup la douleur disparu. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il comprit. La mort était enfin venu le chercher. Puis de l'air pénétra ses poumons. Il pu de nouveau ressentir. En premier se fut le sol. Dur et froid. Ensuite deux bras puissants qui le soulevait. Enfin quelque chose de moelleux. Sûrement un matelas.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Une lumière aveuglante lui arracha un gémissement sourd.

Enfin tu est reveillé. Comment te sent tu vieux frère?

Rémus? La voix de l'animagus n'était plus que murmure.

Que m'est il arrivé?

Soudain semblant recouvrer ses esprits il se dressa sur son lit.

HARRY?

Il va bien rassure toi.

Apaisé l'homme se laissa retomber sur le matelas.

Bellatrix t'a jeté un sort tu te souviens?

Oui mais après la seule chose dont je garde en mémoire est une douleur affreuse. Cela fait combien de temps que je suis inconscient?

Sirius…. En fait tu était mort. Enfin…. c'est ce que l'on a tous cru.

Quoi? Mais comment?

Tu était tombé au travers du voile dans la salle de la mort. On a tous cru t'avoir perdu à jamais.

Combien de temps Rémus?

Un peu plus d'un an.

Merlin. Que c'est-il passé?

Pour résumer. Tout le monde est au courant du retour du seigneur des ténèbres. Harry est retourné à Poudlard mais Dumbledore l'a chargé d'une mission secrète donc il risque d'être souvent absent. Coté bonne nouvelle tu a été innocenté de tout tes crimes à titre posthume. Tu est un homme libre.

Enfin. Libre! je suis un homme libre. Si il en avait eu la force l'animagus se serait mis à danser au milieu de la chambre. Il affichait un sourire béat.

Rogue lui en revanche est recherché pour avoir tué Dumbledore.

A ses paroles le sourire de Sirius fu remplacé par une grimace de pure haine ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Le fils de pute! J'ai toujours su que ce salop n'était pas digne de confiance.

C'est ce que l'on a pensé nous aussi. Mais depuis on a appris qu'il l'a fait à la demande de Dumbledore. Il ne nous a pas trahis.

Qui vous a appris ça? Lui? Et vous l'avez cru?

Non on le tiens de la bouche même de Dumbledore. Enfin si l'on peu dire.

N'empêche que je n'ai pas confiance. Un salopard reste et restera toujours un salopard.

J'ai encore une chose à t'apprendre qui risque de ne pas te plaire.

Je vois pas ce qui pourrais être pire que la mort de Dumbledore.

Ben en fait c'est Rogue qui t'a sauvé la vie.

Je retire ce que j'ai dis. On peut toujours trouver pire. Merlin! pourquoi moi? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait? Azkaban et le voile ce n'était pas déjà suffisant? Laissez moi retourner dans le voile, finalement c'était le paradis, comparé au fait de savoir que je dois la vie à Servilo.

Tu crois pas que tu exagère un peu là?

Moi j'exagère? On vois bien que ce n'est pas toi qui dois la vie à ton pire ennemi. Je pense que si c'était le cas tu exagèrerais un peu toi aussi. Je suis maudit!

A ce moment Tonks entra dans la chambre.

Sirius. Contente de te revoir parmi nous. Comment te sent tu?

Très mal!

Tonk lança un regard étonné à Lupin.

Il viens d'apprendre qu'il doit la vie à Séverus et cette idée ne l'enchante guère.

Tu t'en remettras.

Merci pour ta compassion chère cousine. En fait que fait tu chez moi?

Heu…Elle vit avec moi. A ces mots Lupin avait rougit.

Non? sans blague? Tout les deux? Ho ho! Ca fait longtemps?

Quelques mois. En plus et tu va être le premier à l'apprendre. Je vais bientôt être papa.

Un petit Lunard? Félicitations mon vieux.

Merci. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

Et moi le plus malheureux. Je dois la vie à Servilo. Beurk.

Ho! c'est bon Patmol. Arrête un peu tu en deviens ridicule.

Tu pourrais compatir à mon malheur.


	9. Chapter 9

chapitre 10 -

**chapitre 9 – Retour au 12 square Grimmaurd**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident avec les Serpentards.

Dean, Seamus et Blaize avaient rejoint le petit groupe d'ami. Il n'était pas rare de le voir le Serpentard s'endormir sur le canapé du salon quand le couvre feu était passé sans qu'il n'ait rejoint ces quartiers. Drago en était ravi. En effet, Blaize était son seul véritable ami. Il était son confident, la seule personne sur qui l'héritier des Malefoy ait jamais pu compter.

Les deux amis s'étaient portés volontaires pour aider Luna dans la préparation des potions. Apres tout, les deux jeunes Serpentards avaient de réelles dispositions dans cette matière qui avait été enseigné par leur professeur préféré. Drago soupçonnait son ami d'avoir des vues sur la jeune fille.

Il y a peu de temps l'idée de savoir Blaize s'amouracher de « Loufoca Lovegood » aurait suffi à faire se dresser les cheveux sur la tête du blond. Mais aujourd'hui cette idée l'amusait plutôt.

Le week-end était arrivé.

HARRY ! HARRY ! J'ai trouvé.

Hermione était entrée en trombe dans l'appartement.

Du calme Hermione. Qu'as-tu donc trouvé pour te mettre dans des états pareils. Lui demanda l'intéressé.

Avisant le monde qui ce trouvait dans la petite salle la jeune fille se tut.

Heu…. Désolée….Mais j'aimerai parler en privée à Ron, Harry et Ginny.

Bon ben vu qu'on dérange. On va vous laisser. On voudrait vraiment pas s'imposer. Marmonna Malefoy.

Le prend pas mal Drago. Je ne voulais pas être désagréable. La jeune fille prit un air contrit.

Je plaisante Granger. J'ai bien compris que c'est quelque chose à propos de votre mission. Je voulais juste te faire marcher.

La jeune fille avait encore un peu de mal à se faire au nouveau Drago. Ce dernier plaisantait et son sens de l'humour était somme toute froid et cynique (comme quoi on ne se refait pas entièrement) mais il n'était plus méchant ni grinçant.

Ca vous dirait une petite partie de Quidditch ? Demanda le blond.

Apres avoir salué leurs amis Drago, Dudley, Dean, Seamus et Blaize quittèrent l'appartement.

Une fois les autres sortis Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

Tu as des nouvelles au sujet des Horcruxes ?

Oui, j'étais à la bibliothèque…

Mon cœur tu pourrais nous faire la version courte ?

Après un regard noir en direction de son petit ami la jeune fille décida d'accéder à la requête du roux.

Alors voilà. Je me demandais si R.A.B ne serait pas Regulus Arcturus Black ?

Black ? Comme dans Sirius Black?

Oui Ron, son petit frère pour être exacte. Sa mère l'a obligé à rejoindre le camp de Tu-sais-qui, alors que lui voulait se battre aux cotés de son frère. Il a été tué pour avoir quitté les mangemorts. Voldemort n'a jamais aimé ceux qu'il considérait comme des traîtres. Mais il est possible qu'il ait auparavant volé le pendentif qui nous intéresse.

A l'évocation de son parrain le survivant semblait repartit dans ses souvenirs.

Dans ce cas le médaillon serait quelque part au 12, square Grimmaurd ? Demanda Ron.

Oui, c'est pourquoi je pense qu'il faudrait démarrer notre quête par là. Lui répondit sa petite amie.

Tu as raison Hermione. Nous devons nous rendre sans plus attendre au QG de l'ordre. Lui dit Harry

Les amis se rendirent dans leurs chambres respectives afin de préparer quelques affaires. Dudley et Drago rentrèrent juste au moment où les amis allaient partir.

Vous partez en mission ? demanda Drago avisant les sacs de ses « compagnons ».

Oui on ne pense pas en avoir pour trop longtemps. Normalement d'ici un jour ou deux nous devrions être de retour si tout se passe comme prévu.

Drago réfléchit un moment.

Moi je crois que je vais en profiter pour remplir ma part du marché. Si j'attends trop longtemps pour faire mon rapport à mon cher et tendre père il risque de se douter de quelque chose et dans ce cas je n'ose imaginer sa réaction.

Au mot du Serpentard Dudley s'était raidi, mais il savait que son ami n'avait malheureusement pas le choix. A un moment ou à un autre il faut savoir faire face à ses responsabilités. Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de préparer un sac et partit directement avec les autres laissant un Dudley en proie au doute et à la peur quand à l'avenir de ses amis.

Le petit groupe se rendit dans le bureau de la directrice. Apres avoir prononcé le mot de passe ils frappèrent à la porte.

Entrez.

Le professeur McGonagall se tenait derrière son bureau.

Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Madame. Nous sommes venus vous demander la permission de nous absenter pour quelques temps.

C'est à propos de votre mission ?

Oui nous voudrions nous rendre au 12, square Grimmaurd afin de procéder à quelques recherches. Lui répondit Harry.

Moi je dois aller faire un rapport à mon père.

Dans ce cas j'accepte. Je vais de ce pas prévenir Remus de votre arrivée à tous les quatre. Quand à vous monsieur Malefoy je vous souhaite juste bonne chance.

Merci madame.

Les cinq jeunes gens quittèrent le château pour se rendre dans la zone de transplanage.

Harry avait passé son permis pendant les vacances. Les quatre amis souhaitèrent bonne chance à Drago avant de transplaner.

Ils atterrirent devant le 12, square Grimmaurd.

Harry frappa à la lourde porte de la demeure qui aujourd'hui était la sienne. Après un petit moment Rémus vint leurs ouvrir.

Les enfants que je suis heureux de vous voir.

Rémus je te signale que nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Lui répondit Harry dans un éclat de rire.

Lunard relâche un peu Harry tu vas finir par l'étouffer.

Harry s'était figé dans les bras de son ancien professeur. Lentement il se retourna. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'homme en face de lui. Un homme qu'il croyait disparu depuis si longtemps. Et dont la mort n'avait jamais cessée de le hanter. Il avait l'impression de revivre un de ses rêves. Il attendit patiemment le moment où ses parents allaient apparaître derrière son parrain.

Un long moment passa.

Sirius ? C'est bien toi ?

Réalisant soudain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve le jeune homme se précipita dans les bras de son parrain.

Ho ! Harry si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te revoir.

SIRIUS….SIRIUS…?

Les deux sorciers pleuraient dans les bras de l'autre. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils avaient été séparés.

Un peu plus tard le petit groupe se trouvait dans le salon. Sirius avait expliqué aux jeunes sorciers les événements qui l'avaient amené à sortir du voile.

Putain ! Devoir la vie à Rogue. Beurk. Lupin allait répliquer quand il fût interrompus par Sirius.

Ah ! Tu vois Lunard. Je suis pas le seul de cet avis.

Lupin poussa un soupir.

Harry ne l'encourage pas s'il te plait. Il devrait plutôt lui être reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé.

Reconnaissant ? Comme le professeur Dumbledore ?

Tu sais très bien que c'est Dumbledore lui même qui lui a demandé de le tuer. Tu étais là quand il nous l'a expliqué.

Et alors Rémus ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est une excuse ? Il l'a tué uniquement parce qu'il est trop lâche.

Que veux-tu dire Sirius ? Lui demanda Lupin.

S'il n'avait pas prêté serment auprès de la mère de Drago tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait eu le cran de tuer Dumbledore ?

Je suis bien d'accord avec toi Sirius lui répondit Harry.

Pensez ce que vous voulez. Après tout ce n'est pas mes affaires.

Lupin s'était levé.

Je vous ai fait préparer vos chambres. Harry tu dormiras avec Ron et toi Hermione avec Ginny.

Ben en fait j'aurais préférée dormir avec Harry personnellement.

CA VA PAS NON ? IL EST ABSOLUMENT HORS DE QUESTION QUE VOUS EN PROFITIEZ POUR FAIRE DES COCHONNERIES PENDANT QUE VOUS ÊTES DANS CETTE MAISON.

Les plus jeunes furent étonné de la réaction de Lupin.

C'est bientôt la pleine lune affirma Sirius en explication à cette soudaine saute d'humeur. Puis se tournant vers son ami.

Lunard dois-je te rappeler que je suis chez moi. Et que si quelqu'un a le droit de se formaliser de ce que fait mon filleul dans ma maison c'est moi et non toi ?

Par ce que tu serais d'accord pour qu'Harry dorme avec Ginny peut être ? Si Molly l'apprend on est mort. Et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas correct.

Ils sont jeunes. Tu as déjà oublié ce que c'est de réfléchir plus avec tes hormones qu'avec ta tête ?

Ce n'est pas une question d'âge. Regarde-toi. Tu réfléchis toujours avec tes hormones plutôt qu'avec ton cerveau.

Et toi tu as toujours été trop sérieux Lunard.

Le survivant préféra éviter de préciser qu'il dormait déjà avec Ginny à Poudlard. Vu la réaction de Lupin il doutait que le professeur McGonagall soit ravie de la situation. De toute façon même s'il devait partager sa chambre avec Ron il savait très bien que sa petite amie viendrait le rejoindre au cours de la nuit tandis que son frère lui irait dormir avec sa Mione. Et effectivement il ne s'était pas trompé. Vers minuit Ron sortit subrepticement et quelques secondes après Ginny fît son apparition. Le jeune homme l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

Vous êtes-vous perdue belle demoiselle?

Oui je cherchais un charmant brun aux yeux verts qui fait battre mon cœur. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?

Harry se leva et enlaça sa petite amie tendrement.

Viens ma chérie.

Le survivant conduisit la jeune fille jusqu'à son lit. Il l'allongea délicatement avant de prendre lui même place à ses côtés. Jusqu'à présent les deux jeunes amoureux n'avaient pas été beaucoup plus loin que quelques innocentes caresses. Le jeune homme était partagé entre son amour pour la rouquine et la promesse qui le liait à son meilleur ami. De plus il fallait bien le reconnaître son expérience des relations amoureuses était très limitée, alors que la Ginny elle avait déjà eue plusieurs histoires l'année dernière. En fait le survivant celui que tout le monde adulait depuis son plus jeune age sans qu'il n'ai jamais rien fait pour se sentait très intimidé face à la jeune Gryffondor.

Lentement Ginny s'approcha de son petit ami. Elle l'embrassa tendrement dans le coup. Délicatement elle lui enleva son tee-shirt alors que lui-même commençait lentement à défaire les boutons de son chemisier. Quand ce fut fait, il en écarta délicatement les pans, avant de le lui enlever complètement. Puis il lui ôta sa jupe alors qu'elle-même s'attaquait à son pantalon.

Ils restèrent un long moment à se contempler. La jeune fille ne portait plus qu'un petit soutien-gorge à fines bretelles de couleur blanche avec une petite culotte assortie.

Tu es magnifique Ginny.

De nouveau leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Harry voulait prendre tout son temps pour la découvrir. Il défit l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Sa bouche quitta celle de Ginny et descendit lentement le long de son cou. Il continua sa descente jusqu'à emprisonner un des seins de la jeune fille. Il fit courir sa langue sur un de ses mamelons tendus pendant que de sa main droite il caressait délicatement son autre sein. LA jeune fille pris rapidement le contrôle de la situation. D'un coup de rein elle échangea leurs positions. Elle lui retira rapidement son boxer. Sa main s'égara sur son membre durci et entama de lents va et vient, puis elle posa délicatement sa bouche sur l'érection d'Harry et commença à le caresser avec la langue.

Ginny qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Chut. Laisse toi faire. Tu m'as bien dit que tu avais confiance en moi non ?

Elle le prit alors entièrement en bouche aspirant, léchant et parfois même lui mordant délicatement le bout du gland offert.

Ginny arrête, je ne peux plus me retenir…..

Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas du tout l'intention de s'arrêter. Elle prenait un plaisir presque sauvage de la réaction du jeune homme. Tout à coup elle sentit un liquide salé couler au fond de sa gorge. Lentement elle remonta et nicha sa tête au creux de son épaule. Le jeune homme respirait difficilement et son corps était parcouru de frissons. Elle se blottit contre lui. Ils restèrent comme cela un long moment avant que Ron ne retrouve un peu de contrôle sur lui-même.

Merlin Ginny mais qu'est ce que tu m'as fait.

Tu n'as pas aimé ?

Non mon amour. J'ai adoré. C'était génial mais j'aurais voulu te donner autant de plaisir que toi tu m'en as donné.

J'ai eu moi aussi du plaisir Harry. De plus la nuit n'est pas finie A ces mots le jeune homme recommença à se sentir excité.

Harry ?

Il reprit possession de sa bouche avidement. Il inséra une main entre les cuisses de Ginny de l'autre il lui maintint les deux mains au-dessus de sa tête, cette fois si, il voulait garder un contrôle total des évènements.

Il fît pénétrer un doigt au cœur de la féminité de la jeune fille. Il faisait de petits mouvements avec sa main pour entrer et sortir de cette douce moiteur. Lentement un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier. Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille se cambrait sous les assauts du jeune homme.

Tout à coup il la sentit se raidir autour de ses doigts. Elle venait de jouir, il aurait été prêt à le parier. Estimant qu'elle était prête il présenta doucement son sexe durci à l'extrême à celui humide de sa partenaire. Il entra en elle avec beaucoup de précaution. Il sentit une résistance et s'arrêta le temps pour la jeune fille de s'habituer à sa présence au creux de son corps. Puis d'un puissant coup de rein il rentra plus profondément en elle. La jeune fille en ressentie une forte douleur. De nouveau Harry avait suspendu son geste. Il attendait un encouragement de sa part. Ce fut donc elle qui se mit à lentement remuer en dessous de lui. Très vite la douleur ressentit dans un premier temps se mua en un plaisir intense et elle se mit à soupirer à chaque mouvement. Comprenant que Ginny s'était habituée à sa présence Harry se mit à faire de langoureux va et vient. Il faisait mine de se retirer pour à chaque fois rentrer plus profondément en elle. Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus profonds et rapides. Dans un gémissement étranglé il se libéra d'une secousse vigoureuse. Il continua jusqu'à sentir la jouissance envahir de nouveau le corps de Ginny. A contre cœur il roula sur le coté nichant la jeune fille entre ses bras.

Après s'être juré un amour éternel ils s'endormirent dans cette position.


	10. Chapter 10

**chapitre 10 – A la recherche de l'Horcruxe**

Les quatre Gryffondors se réveillèrent tôt le lendemain matin. Une longue journée les attendaient.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils se séparèrent afin de fouiller la maison. La tâche était harassante. Le soir venu ils avaient à peine inspecté un tiers de l'imposante demeure. Au bout du troisième jour, le petit groupe commença à désespérer de trouver le médaillon, même Hermione doutait de son résonnement. Ce même jour Sirius et Rémus reçurent la visite de Rogue pendant que les plus jeunes continuaient leurs recherches.

Servilo que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ?

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Black.

Je t'appelle comme je veux.

Lupin après avoir poussé un profond soupir préféra mettre fin à la bagarre qui n'allait pas manqué de suivre.

_Ils ne grandirons décidément jamais._

Sirius tais toi !

Mais ?… Mais ?

Séverus Rogue jubilait intérieurement. Ce salle clébard avait été froidement remis à sa place par le loup-garou.

Que voulais-tu Séverus ?

Je suis venu vous prévenir d'une attaque imminente contre la personne du ministre. Je ne sais ni où ni comment doit se déroulée cette attaque.

C'est tout. Tu n'a rien qui pourrait aider l'ordre à l'empêcher ? lui demanda Lupin

Tout ce que je sais c'est que Lucius Malefoy mènera l'attaque. Je n'ai rien pu apprendre de plus.

Qu'elle mine d'information Servilo. Je vois que cela valait vraiment la peine que tu assassine lâchement Dumbledore. Avec des renseignements aussi capitaux il aurait été dommage que ton rôle d'espion ne soit découvert.

Face à la réplique cinglante de l'animagus Rogue devint rouge de colère. L'ancien professeur n'allait pas tarder à exploser littéralement. Lupin préféra laisser les deux hommes s'expliquer. Il reviendrait plus tard pour réparer les dégâts. Il espérait juste qu'aucun des deux ne tue l'autre.

Essaye de ne pas le tuer Séverus. Il serait dommage que tu l'ai sortit du voile pour l'achever peu de temps après.

Qui te dit que ce n'est pas moi qui vais le tuer ?

A ses mots l'espion laissa échapper un rire.

Non mais vraiment pour qui me prend tu Black ? Tu crois qu'un minable comme toi pourrait un jour me vaincre.

L'animagus se jeta sur le sorcier tout de noir vêtu. Lupin pris les baguettes des deux hommes qui étaient tombées à terre sous l'asseau de l'ancien prisonnier. Il préférait ne pas tenter le diable.

Quand il revint une heure plus tard les deux hommes semblaient être calmé. Sirius arborait un joli bleu à la tempe droite alors que Séverus lui avait la lèvre fendu. Ils se regardaient avec un œil noir.

Ma baguette Lupin.

Le dit Lupin rendit sa baguette à son ancien collègue. Celui ci la pointa en direction de Sirius.

La prochaine fois Black tu ne t'en sortira pas aussi bien.

Finalement ayant jeté un dernier regard noir aux deux personnes présente dans la pièce il s'en alla dans un de ses célèbres tournoiement de robes.

Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il faut toujours qu'il fasse des effets de scène. Non mais franchement qui croit il impressionner avec ses mouvements de robes. Je te jure. Rémus pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de me rendre ma baguette s'il te plais ?

Apres avoir récupéré sa baguette Sirius quitta à son tour la pièce.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Au bout d'une semaine de recherches infructueuses, Hermione fut frappée d'une idée de génie( normal me direz-vous c'est Hermione tout de même).

HARRY ! HARRY !

Quoi Mione ? Tu as trouvé ?

Non, mais je me demandais si le médaillon ne faisait pas partie des objets que Mondigus Fletcher avait volé ?

Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Quelqu'un sait-il ce que sont devenus ses objets ?

Non, mais on pourrait demander à Lupin, proposa Ron.

Les amis partirent à la recherche de l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ce dernier se trouvait dans la cuisine en compagnie de Tonks et de Sirius.

Lupin !

Le loup garou les regarda étonné.

Oui Harry ?

Les objets qu'avait volé Mondigus, tu sais ce qu'ils sont devenus ?

Non aucune idée, Dumbledore devait se charger de les récupérer, mais…

A l'évocation de son ancien mentor, Harry eu un petit pincement au cœur. Le vieux sorcier lui manquait tellement. Il était sûr que s'il était encore en vie ils auraient trouver depuis longtemps le médaillon et l'auraient déjà détruit. Heureusement il fut sortit de ses sombres pensées par Tonks.

Vous pourriez peut être demander à Mrs Figg, elle devrait le savoir.

Oui excellente idée. Nous devons nous rendre à Privet drive. Elle habite toujours là bas ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers Tonks.

Oui Harry, lui répondit la sorcière aux cheveux violets.

Merci. Vous pourriez la prévenir de notre arrivée pendant que l'on prépare nos affaires ?

Bien sur Harry.

Le maraudeur partit prévenir Mrs Figg de l'arrivée des Gryffondors.

Après une émouvante scène d'adieux entre l'animagus et son filleul, Harry et ses amis transplanèrent à Privet Drive.

Ils sonnèrent à la porte de la vielle dame. Celle-ci fit entrer le petit groupe dans le salon, Harry remarqua, amusé, que la maison sentait toujours le chat.

Harry, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Savez-vous ce qu'il est advenu des objets que Mondigus Fletcher a volé dans la maison de mon parrain ?

Je suppose qu'il les a vendus chez _Barjow et Beurk_ dans l'allée des embrumes. C'est toujours là qu'il fourgue les objets qu'il dérobe.

Après avoir chaleureusement remercié la vieille dame. Harry et ses amis sortirent.

L'allée des embrumes ? Génial ! Vraiment génial ! Marmonnait le survivant.

Que t'arrive t'il Harry ? lui demanda Ron.

Je me vois mal rentrer dans la boutique de _Barjow et Beurk_ afin de racheter le médaillon. Zut ! Il faut trouver un moyen pourtant.

Pourquoi pas essayer le Polynectar ? Ca à bien marché avec Malefoy et les Serpentards. Si on omet le petit incident avec ma Mione adorée.

Merci Ron de me rappeler un aussi bon souvenir.

Pardon mon cœur, avoue que les poils de chats et le Polynectar ne font pas bon ménage.

La jeune fille se mit à bouder.

Non Ron. Malheureusement le Polynectar est bien trop long à préparer. Nous n'avons pas le temps.

Peut être que Luna en a dans son labo, qu'en pensez vous ? proposa Ginny.

Oui, bonne idée mon cœur.

Les amis transplanèrent puis se rendirent le plus rapidement possible dans les cachots. Ils ne tenaient pas à se faire repérer.

Arrivés devant le bureau de leur ancienne camarade, ils frappèrent à la porte.

Entrez !

Bonjour Luna.

Tiens bonjour Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Je croyais que tu avais quitté le château pour quelques temps ?

Nous ne faisons que passer. Nous voudrions savoir si par hasard tu n'aurais pas du Polynectar dans ta réserve ?

Si bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Désolé je ne peux pas te le dire.

Tu pars à la recherche du Ronflak Cornu ? Fais attention Harry, il est  parfois capable de détecter l'usage des potions. Il ne se laissera pas berner facilement.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre sur elle et de répliquer.

Promis nous ferons attention.

Luna alla dans la réserve. Les quatre Gryffondors la suivirent et écarquillèrent les yeux quand ils découvrirent le désordre qui y régnait. Si Rogue voyait ce que sa remplaçante avait fait de sa réserve habituellement si bien rangée, il deviendrait fou. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire amusé à cette perspective. Après un long moment, Luna finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle remit donc à Harry un flacon contenant quatre doses de potion ainsi que des cheveux pour chacun des Gryffondors.

Merci Luna.

De rien Harry.

Ils ressortirent rapidement du château. Il aurait été plus prudent de prendre de la poudre de cheminette, mais ils ne tenaient pas à ce que Luna sache qu'ils se rendaient dans l'allée des embrumes.

Une fois arrivés devant la boutique de _Barjow et Beurk,_ ils se cachèrent dans un des nombreux coins sombres de l'allée qui portait si bien son nom. Après avoir respiré un bon coup ils prirent chacun un peu de potion dans les verres qu'ils avaient fait apparaître. Ils y rajoutèrent les cheveux que Luna leur avait fournit. Comme lors de leur expérience en deuxième année le liquide se mit à siffler. Harry eut un air dégoûté en voyant la couleur qu'avait pris son mélange.

Bon à trois comme la dernière fois dit-il en regardant Ron et Hermione.

Oui ! Un…Deux…Trois.

Harry se pinça le nez pour avaler une fois de plus l'horrible mixture. Il sentit ses entrailles se contracter. Une douleur fulgurante le fit se courber en deux. Il avait envie de vomir. Tout son corps le brûlait. Soudain il se sentit grandir. La douleur devint intenable tandis que son corps était envahit de tremblements. On aurait presque pu croire que le survivant était prit de convulsions. Puis tout à coup la métamorphose cessa. Harry était maintenant un grand noir, Hermione une blonde très maigre et Ginny une petite vielle à qui il manquait la moitié des dents. Ron était furieux, il avait été transformé en femme… Les trois autres avaient du mal à retenir un fou rire qu'ils savaient peu recommandé en ce moment. Hermione enfonça le clou.

Ben au moins, tu n'as pas eu de poils de chat dans ton mélange.

Ron émit un grognement de mécontentement.

Tu sera une femme pendant une heure dans ta vie pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Ron la regarda d'un air offusqué avant de recommencer à maudire la pauvre Luna.

Lovegood ! Si je te tenais à ma portée en se moment je te tuerais, maugréait-il sans fin.

Finalement après avoir réussi à calmer le rouquin (qui en ce moment arborait une paire de seins digne des films pour adultes que l'oncle Vernon regardait parfois) le petit groupe rentra dans la boutique.

Ils commencèrent par examiner la vitrine. Bien évidement le médaillon ne s'y trouvait pas. Ils allaient devoir la jouer serrer pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des deux propriétaires des lieux.

Caractacus Beurk sortit de l'arrière salle.

Que puis-je pour vous ? Le ton était sec.

Harry sortit une bourse bien remplie de la poche de sa robe. Il s'arrangea pour que Beurk est plus ou moins le temps d'évaluer le montant qu'elle contenait, sans pour autant que cela ne semble intentionnel.

Bonjour mon ami, répondit le survivant d'un ton aimable. J'ai entendu dire que Mondigus Fletcher vous avait apporté quelques objets l'année dernière. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les trouvailles de ce vieux filou et je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il a bien pu dénicher cette fois.

Beurk le regarda un instant méfiant, mais finalement le souvenir de la bourse lui fit oublier toute notion de sécurité.

Mais bien sûr. Attendez un instant, je vais les chercher. Je ne peux pas les laisser ici, il y a quelques pièces de grandes valeurs, voyez vous.

Mais, je n'en doute pas mon ami, répondit Hermione hypocritement.

Harry se doutait bien qu'en réalité elles avaient été reléguées au fin fond de l'arrière boutique, ne présentant aux yeux du vil sorcier que peu d'intérêt.

 _Si il savait !_ se dit Harry.

Un instant plus tard l'homme revint, les mains chargées d'objets de toutes natures.

Puis-je vous recommander cette magnifique Athamé utilisée pour la fabrication des baguettes magiques. Il ne vous en coûtera que cents gallions.

Ron écarquilla les yeux face à la somme demandée. Mais Harry lui avait déjà repéré le médaillon. Il ne fallait surtout pas attirer la curiosité sur l'objet convoité, il étudiât attentivement les autres articles que lui proposait le vieil homme. Il arrêta finalement son choix sur un alambic et une amulette de Jupiter qui permet de se procurer sagesse et fortune.

Ma chérie ? dit-il en s'adressant à un Ron rougissant, que dirais tu de ce charmant médaillon comme cadeau de fiançailles ?

Ron écumait littéralement de rage mal contenue devant la perfidie de son meilleur ami, bien obligé qu'il était d'acquiescer en souriant.

Harry paya son dût au propriétaire des lieux qui se répandait en remerciements dégoulinants d'obséquiosité.

Le Polynectar commençant à perdre ses effets, le petit groupe ne s'attarda pas, et regagna rapidement Poudlard.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 – Un retour douloureux.**

Sitôt arrivés au château, Harry et ses compagnons se rendirent à leur appartement. Dudley s'y trouvait déjà et semblait très agité. Le cousin du survivant sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il se rassit dès qu'il reconnu les arrivants.

Salut, Dudley.

Salut Harry, son ton était stressé.

Que t'arrive- t-il Dud ?

C'est à cause de Drago. Il n'est toujours pas rentré de chez ses parents. Logiquement il ne devait en avoir que pour deux ou trois jours. Là cela fait plus d'une semaine qu'il est parti.

Et donc tu t'inquiètes, remarqua son cousin avec un petit sourire.

Ce n'est pas drôle ! Harry. Imagine qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Si son père n'a pas aimé les informations qu'il lui a rapportées, je n'ose imaginer dans quel état on pourrait le récupérer.

L'inquiétude contenue dans la voix de Dudley commençait à contaminer le groupe. 

A ce moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harry alla ouvrir. C'était Blaize, accompagné de Dean et de Seamus.

Alors, toujours pas de nouvelles de Drago ? Ah tiens, Harry. Content que vous soyiez de retour. Tout s'est bien passé ?

Oui merci Blaize. Vous aussi vous vous inquiétez pour Drago ?

Ton cousin, à force de se conduire comme une mère poule qui aurait perdu un de ses poussins, a fini par nous contaminer, lui répondit Seamus.

Je n'ai rien d'une mère poule. Si vous aviez vu l'état dans lequel il est revenu après son dernier passage chez ses parents, vous rigoleriez moins. On voit bien que ce n'est pas vous qui avez dû le soigner.

Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Dursley. Je suis capable de prendre soin de moi.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Drago était dans un état pitoyable. Il arrivait à peine à tenir debout et semblait avoir beaucoup maigri.

Dudley se précipita pour l'aider, mais le Serpentard le repoussa violemment.

Laisse-moi, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

Il se dirigea le plus dignement possible jusqu'à sa chambre, tout en leur lançant un regard noir qui défiait quiconque de le suivre. En raison  de son état il n'était que peu convaincant.

Dudley le suivit et entra à son tour.

Que crois-tu faire là ? lui demandât-il durement.

Laisse-moi ! J'ai besoin de m'allonger un moment.

Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas t'allonger... à l'infirmerie.

Non mais c'est une obsession chez toi, ma parole. Tu ne peux pas m'oublier un peu avec ton infirmerie ?

Drago ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de te conduire comme un enfant capricieux. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? Ne m'oblige pas à recommencer. Regarde-toi. Tu es dans un état pitoyable… Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ?

Je ne sais plus…. répondit le blond dans un soupir.

Que préfères-tu ? Que ce soit moi ou madame Pomfresh qui te soigne ?

Je t'en prie, ne m'oblige pas à y retourner.

Dudley fut ébranlé par les sanglots contenus dans la voix de Drago.

D'accord ! D'accord ! Calme-toi.

Le Serpentard arrêta de trembler.

Repose-toi, je vais lui demander de venir.

Non ! Il s'était mis à hurler.

Dudley laissa échapper un soupir.

Drago, je ne pourrais pas te soigner seul. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire.

Je ne veux pas.

Dudley lui posa délicatement la main sur l'épaule pour le réconforter mais Drago le repoussa violemment.

Merlin ! Drago. Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Drago ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta d'agiter furieusement la tête de gauche à droite.

Très bien. Dors un peu, on en reparlera plus tard.

Il allait sortir de la chambre quand l'héritier des Malefoy l'arrêta.

Tu peux rester jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme s'il te plaît ?

Attendri par l'air perdu du blond, Dudley referma la porte.

Oui, je vais rester. Ferme les yeux et dors.

Dudley attendit que la respiration du Serpentard se soit apaisée avant de sortir de la pièce.

Comment va t-il ? lui demanda son cousin.

Je ne sais pas. Il a du se passer quelque chose de grave pendant son séjour là-bas, il semble terrorisé.

Il faut aller prévenir madame Pomfresh, dit Hermione.

Non ! Il est catégorique. Il refuse de la voir. Je lui ai promis de le laisser tranquille pour l'instant. Il va dormir un peu, puis je demanderais aux elfes de maison de lui apporter à manger. On avisera à ce moment là de ce qu'il faut faire.

A ce moment, un grand corbeau fit irruption dans la salle. Sous les yeux ébahis des jeunes sorciers il se transforma en un sorcier à l'allure austère, tout de noir vêtu.

Rogue ? sursauta Harry.

Monsieur Rogue. Nous n'avons pas éleveé les dragons ensemble, que je sache. Séverus poussa un soupir avant de reprendre d'une voix méprisante.

Lâchez cette baguette ! Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ? Me tuer ?

Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Vous avez tueé Dumbledore, lui répondit Harry en baissant tout de même sa baguette.

ET VOUS CROYEZ QUE CELA M'A AMUSE ? STUPIDE GRYFFONDOR !

JE NE SUIS PAS STUPIDE !

SI, VOUS L'ÊTES !

Loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre une si passionnante discussion, mais qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici monsieur ? Demanda Hermione.

Le sorcier observa la jeune fille d'un œil noir, qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il semblait outré d'avoir été rappelé à l'ordre par une de ses anciennes élèves.

Monsieur Malefoy est-il rentré ? demanda t-il finalement.

Oui, il est à coté et il dort, lui répondit Blaize.

Je vous ai rapporté quelques potions afin de le soigner. Lequel d'entre vous veut bien s'en charger ?

Tous tournèrent la tête en direction de Dudley. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne laisserait à personne d'autre le soin de soigner le jeune Serpentard. Et comme ils s'y étaient attendu, il répondit :

C'est moi.

Et vous êtes ? lui demanda Rogue.

Dudley Dursley.

Rogue le dévisagea un instant, pensif. Le plus jeune se sentit un peu intimidé par le regard pénétrant qu'il sentait peser sur lui.

Très bien ! Monsieur Dursley, laissez-moi vous expliquer le fonctionnement de ces potions.

Harry et ses camarades laissèrent les deux sorciers seuls afin que le plus âgé explique à l'autre comment soigner son malade.

Après un long moment, Dudley ne pu s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre où reposait l'héritier des Malefoy.

Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à votre question. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un homme, même s'il est le pire des Mangemorts que je connaisse, pourrait faire subir de telles horreurs à son propre fils. Et pourtant, croyez-moi, des ignominies, j'en ai vu depuis que je suis espion.

Rogue sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Dudley n'osa pas le déranger. Enfin, l'ancien professeur sembla revenir sur terre.

Je crois que je vous ai tout expliqué. Je vais y aller avant que mon absence ne soit remarquée. Prenez bien soin de lui monsieur Dursley, il a assez souffert. Si vous lui faites du mal, je vous le ferais payer personnellement.

Vous semblez beaucoup tenir à lui ?

Je le considère comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que je lui ai plus fait office de père que son propre géniteur.

Sur ces paroles il reprit sa forme animale avant de disparaître par la fenêtre.

Dudley resta seul dans le salon, repensant aux paroles de Rogue.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Dudley alla réveiller Drago afin de le soigner. Une fois qu'il eu fini d'appliquer les nombreuses potions du professeur Rogue, il lui apporta un plateau que les elfes de maison avaient préparé. Il resta avec le jeune homme afin de s'assurer qu'il ferait honneur au repas. Celui ci ne mangea que très peu, au grand désarroi du Serdaigle.

Une fois Drago endormi, Dudley se rendit au salon afin de pouvoir dîner. Il n'avait pas voulu aller dans la grande salle avec les autres afin de ne pas laisser son malade sans surveillance. Il en était au dessert quand de faibles plaintes lui parvinrent de la chambre. Sans plus se préoccuper du succulent gâteau au chocolat, auquel il avait à peine touché, il se rendit précipitamment auprès de Drago. Celui ci s'agitait dans son sommeil en proie à un quelconque cauchemar.

Drago…Réveille-toi… Drago…Drago…lui dit Dudley en le secouant délicatement.

Deux prunelles couleur acier le fixèrent avec angoisse.

Chut…Calme-toi…Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Lui prodiguant de douces caresses, lui chuchotant des mots apaisants, le brun le borda calmement, il s'allongea auprès de lui, au-dessus des couvertures et le tint dans ses bras, attendant que Drago se calme, et qu'il finisse par se rendormir.

Même après que la respiration du blond se soit régularisée, il  resta là, regardant tendrement, tristement, le visage innocent de celui qui reposait dans ses bras. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi vulnérable.

Au bout d'un moment, poussant un long soupir, Dudley s'apprêta à se relever.

- Non… S'il te plaît. Ne me laisse pas seul…

Il se figea dans son mouvement. Il le croyait endormi mais dut se rendre à l'évidence, il s'était trompé. Alors, lentement, il souleva les couvertures et se rallongea tout contre le jeune homme qui d'instinct vint se blottir dans ses bras à la manière d'un chaton.

Apres un long, très long moment, Dudley arriva à trouver le sommeil.


End file.
